Your Guardian Angel
by alaskagirl1864
Summary: Damon's life gets flipped upside down when a Angel in a trench coat turns up in the parlor of the boarding house, telling him he is meant for more than the life he has cut out for himself. Castiel, the angel, tells Damon he will make a great soldier in the up coming war. Damon finds that he got himself his own Guardian Angel. Will Damon accept his destiny? SLASH! Damon/Castiel
1. Soldier

**authors note: this is a bit of Drabble that I just HAD to write. This takes place after "bad moon rising" on the vampire diaries and after "on the head of a pin" on supernatural.**

Damon POV

Well, it started off as a regular Tuesday. That was until I found out I had a guardian Angel. Why, you may ask? Huh. Funny. I'm still asking myself the same question. But there he was. Standing in front of me, with his messy black bed hair and deep blue eyes.

"Okay... I get that you're supposedly an angel of The Lord or whatever. But what the hell do you want with me?" I asked but faltered as he tilted his head and stared at me like I just up and grew three heads.

"I am Castiel and I am not 'supposedly' an Angel of The Lord. I am one. And there is more to your destiny than just being a protector of a town that you don't even like. Though You are a great protector. You're reliable and loyal to a point. This is why you are to be a soldier on Gods army when the apocalypse comes, and lucifer rises." The angel - Castiel- said as if we were merely discussing the weather in the parlor of the boarding house.

Stefan just took Elena out to the Gilbert beach house, or whatever, and suddenly there's a guy in a trench coat that wasn't there a second ago. Then he starts spouting on about how I had a 'greater destiny awaiting me' and how he was to protect me till the time comes.

"Wait. Come again? Soldier in Gods army? Lucifer rising? The Apocalypse? How the hell am I supposed to believe that? A minute ago, I was a failure at everything, including life, and you're telling me I have a greater destiny, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean?! The apocalypse? Seriously? A week ago, I didn't even believe in werewolves, and now there's a freaking Angel in my parlor telling me about the apocalypse and lucifer rising. I'm not even sure I believe you're a real Angel!" Castiel rolled his eyes as if he'd been through this all before. Then, it got dark out. At 2:00 in the afternoon, that was never good. The lights through out the boarding house started going crazy and right at the center of it all, Castiel stood there, but with massive shadows of wings behind him on the far wall of the parlor by the fireplace. Whatever doubt I had before vanished.

"Damon, you may not believe your significance in the world, but now that you know that I am truly an Angel, know that what I was telling you about your destiny, is all true." Castiel said, as the shadows vanished, the lights returned to normal, and it was day again outside.

"O-okay. What do you need me to do?" I asked, not wanting to get on the bad side of an Angel, and now, my protector.

"At this moment, nothing. The Apocalypse will come and Lucifer will rise, and then we will fight. At this moment, it is trying to be averted. But if it is not, you'll need to stand on the side of God. And until that day comes, no one can know of this." Castiel said while giving me a pointed look

I got the message loud and clear. "No one will hear a thing from me. Are you gonna stay?" I asked uncertainly.

The Angel smiled. "I'll be around when you need me. But for now, remember what I said. It was a pleasure meeting you, Damon Salvatore." Castiel said with a grin. Then he was gone.

I needed to sit down. Let it all sink in for a second. Every thing that I believed ten minutes ago was shattered. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Cause now I have a destiny. Something I thought for so long was to be the bad guy. But suddenly I'm the exact opposite. But it shouldn't be that hard. After all, I now have a guardian angel to keep me on my path and to help me along the way. I was no longer alone. I couldn't help but smile at that.


	2. Secrets

Damon POV

Keeping this secret was going to be harder than I thought.

It wasn't like I wanted to boast about my Guardian Angel. It was the fact that whenever Stefan Elena or any of the other towns people said things like 'be careful Damon, it not like you have any higher being watching over you' (yes. They actually said this. More than once.) I have the urge to prove them wrong. But I promised Castiel. And I liked the guy (angel?) so I didn't want to let him down or lose his trust. It was one of the best feelings that I've had in a while.

Just knowing that I had someone on my side and not Stefan's, that someone finally chose me, it made me feel like I was worth something. I grinned at this thought (I've been grinning at thoughts a lot lately...) I was at my usual spot at the bar in the grill, when Rick came up and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Did you find a lover or something? Cause you've been grinning at the table for the last ten minutes. Can I have a seat? Or do you want some more personal time with the table?" Alaric asked with a a cocky grin on his face, while I shot him a glare.

"I don't have a lover. And if I did, they would be a lot better than this table. And a lot cleaner too." I said before taking a sip of my beer. Was I really grinning at the table? I must be losing it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" My drunken friend said while pulling a pouty face.

"Nothing. But you, my friend, are hammered. How long have you been here? And just how drunk are you?" Alaric put his forefinger an inch over his thumb.

"Yeah. I'm so sure." I said unconvinced.

I glanced at the door, and of course, that was the time Castiel decided to walk in. I nearly spit out the drink I had been taking.

"Uh, Rick, excuse me for a sec." I said. I got no response. I turned back to see Alaric with his arms crossed on the table and his sleeping head on top of them. I let out a soft chuckle before getting up and heading towards the Angel.

When I got closer, Castiel saw me and started walking forward.

"What are you doing here? Has something happened?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing has happened. I simply had no other obligations. I said I'd be checking on you, remember?" He said while giving me a slight grin. I couldn't help but smile back

"I wanted to take the free time that I had and explain to you more about the upcoming war-"

"shhhh!" I said while placing my hand over his mouth. I pulled him off to the side.

"Do you know how many vampires are in Mystic Falls? My brother included? We can't talk about this here." I whispered to him.

"Sorry. Where should we go?" He asked. Though he seemed uncomfortable at the mention of Stefan.

"Stefan's suppose to be at his girlfriends house for a while. If we're careful, we can talk at the boarding house." I said while taking a quick glance at Alaric's sleeping form. He'd be fine, I decided. I pulled Castiel by the arm out the door of the grill.

When we were in the parking lot, Castiel came to a stop. He glanced around, no one else was out here. Then he placed two fingers to my forehead. Before I knew it, we were back at the boarding house.

"Whoa. That was... Unexpected." I said, gripping the arm of a couch to try and rebalance myself.

"Some others don't like the sensation it gives afterwards." He looked at me like I was going to yell at him for doing whatever the hell he did.

"I think it's kinda cool" I said while straitening up.

"You really are a hard person to figure out, Damon." The angel said with an amused grin.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. It's a... Interesting thing. I'm surprised more people haven't tried to figure you out. They simply assume they already know you." He said sincerely.

"Who are the 'some others' you were talking about? The ones who don't like the sensation of flying. That was flying wasn't it?" I asked a flurry of questions.

"The 'some others', as you put it, are the few who are trying to avert the apocalypse. And yes. That was flying." I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Are you going to tell me about these apocalypse adverts?" I asked whilst moving to and sitting on the couch. Castiel followed my lead and sat on the couch across from me in the parlor.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. They are hunters and are destine to have a major role in the finale battle..." Castiel trailed off, but it was clear that he didn't say all he wanted to say.

"You're not telling me something. What are their 'roles' exactly?" I asked, leaning with my elbows on my knees. Castiel started to fidget.

"Castiel?" I asked when he didn't answer.

"Their roles are... Vital, if not... Good." Castiel had trouble explaining.

"What do you mean not 'if not good'?" I asked.

"There roles, are as vessels." Castiel said, as if it explains everything.

"... Vessels for who?"

"The younger Winchester, Sam, is the true vessel of Lucifer. As for Dean, he is Michael's true vessel." Castiel looked truly uncomfortable now.

"That's... Um... Very... Fascinating? Yeah, I have no words for this." I shrugged and sat back on the couch.

"You seem to be taking this all very well. At least, better than anyone expected." Castiel observed. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"That's strange. Usually when I'm 'not what people expected', it's a bad thing. Like when they expect me to be the good guy. But I always end up screwing it up." I finished whilst ducking my head.

"Damon, I've told you before; you are destine for good. And I have faith that you will not screw it up." Castiel said while leaning forward and looking me in the eye.

Then he turned his head, as if he had heard something.

"I must go. I'll see you soon, Damon." Castiel stood... And then was gone.


	3. Healing

AN: hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. Holidays and all that. But I am going to be continuing this story and I'm going to update more often. Oh and hey! If you have any story suggestions or any prompts for Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries, PM me. And I will do my best to write it. Thank you! Hope you like this chapter! Remember to review!

Dean POV

Another day, another low rate small town, Another crappy motel room with stiff, uncomfortable, lumpy beds.

Just another day in this wonderful thing that people call "life". Can this even be considered living?

Well, I'm breathing. That has to count for something.

Maybe living isn't quiet the right word.

Existing, yes. Living, eh.

Dammit.

Why did Sammy have to sleep and leave me to my thoughts?

Stupid Sasquatch.

I looked over to see him sprawled out on the motel bed furthest away from the door. His right foot and hand where dangling off the edge towards me and his face half buried into the pillow. How the hell can he be comfortable sleeping like that?

I for one could not sleep, no matter how I laid on this freakin' bed. At this point I've had just enough.

I jumped off the bed and padded towards the bathroom.

I don't necessarily know why, I was just to bored and eerily awake that I couldn't stay laying down.

Once in the bathroom, I shut the door quietly so I didn't wake Sam up.

After the door was closed and latched, I turned and winced when I saw myself in the mirror.

I looked like hell got me, tied me up, and repeatedly ran me over with the impala.

Okay, I was over exaggerating.

A little.

Maybe like a few months afterward when everything was healing. I could believe that.

There were red circles under both my eyes, my left cheek had a slight purple tint to it, there was a small gash over my right eye, and I looked a little paler than usual.

Well, now I was no longer bored.

Now, I was recalling every detail from my little encounter with Alistair.

Great.

Cause that's so much better.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. And just stood like that for a little. Then I heard Sam talking to someone.

"Hey what's up? Do you have a lead? Or something? Anything?" I heard Sam ask.

I rolled my eyes.

That kid needed to calm down. And maybe actually get a good nights sleep.

I listened to see who replied. Though I already knew it had to be Cas.

"I have heard nothing about the war, yet. But I do have Something that might interest you and Dean." The angel sounded uncertain towards the end.

I opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and fingers laced together.

Well, if it means I won't be bored. I was about to take the case offer, when Sam started complaining

"you want us to do a case at a time like this? Don't you think we should be focusing on keeping Lucifer in his playpen?" Sam ranted as he pushed himself up off the bed.

"I have reason to believe this case will help. And we might even gain a new ally." Castiel said while turning to face me.

"A new ally?" I asked as I moved to sit on the edge of the other bed

"yes. He was chosen to be a soldier in the war if we can't keep Lucifer at bay. He is loyal and will die fighting for anything he believes in. He's good. And we can trust him." Cas gave Sam a pointed look when he said the word 'trust'.

I rolled my eyes and decided to play peacekeeper.

"So, where we heading to?" I asked the angel. He ripped his gaze from sam and focused on me.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." He replied simply.

"Okay. What are we waiting for then? Sam pack up your stuff. Cas...?" I looked to Cas

"I'll go ahead and wait for you there. When you get to the town, I'll take you to his home." Cas was getting ready to take off when I stopped him.

"Wait, Cas, what's this guys name anyways?" Cas looked at me and I could have sworn he grinned a little

"Damon Salvatore." That was all the angel said before leaving.

I looked to Sam, who was packing, but turned back when I asked the question. And he raised his eyebrows to cas' answer and gave me a shrug before turning to finish packing.

I shook off the weird feeling and brought the bags to the impala.

Little did I know, I was in for one hell of a week.


	4. Caution

**AN; there is more flirting in this chapter than I intended. Just thought I would warn you. **

Castiel POV

I wasn't lying to the winchesters.

I was simply not telling them that Damon is a vampire. I knew that if I were to tell them, they wouldn't have agreed to come, or if they did come they would certainly kill him.

Even if Damon was a good guy.

Which he is.

I would know.

He's been in my charge ever since his mother died when he was young.

Destinies are funny like that. It's already decided before the events that lead to it take place.

I have seen Damon at his worst. I know what he's done and I know who he's killed.

But I also know he feels remorse for it. And that he seeks redemption.

Even if it isn't evident to those around him.

I sighed.

At the moment, I was at the entrance to the town, next to the sign that read; "WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA. ENJOY YOUR STAY."

I needed to stop and think everything through, and this was the first place I thought of.

I let out another long sigh.

I knew I should go tell Damon that Sam and Dean where on their way here, but I didn't quiet know what to say.

Deciding that it would be best just to tell him the truth, I headed to the boarding house.

When I arrived, I was in the parlor, where Damon and I sat yesterday. Only now, Damon had his back turned to me. I heard the clink of glass and a rush of liquid and knew he must be getting a drink.

Bourbon.

That was his favorite.

"Damon." I said, getting his attention, and apparently, startling him.

He jumped and spilt the glass he had been pouring onto the floor. He put his hand over his non beating heart and let out a long breath.

I tilted my head in confusion and studied him. He really was interesting

"damn, Cas, scare a dead guy to death why don't you?" Damon said while giving me a teasing smile.

"Did you just call me 'Cas'?" I asked while trying to fight a grin.

"Umm yeah, I'm sorry. If you don't like nick names, I'll just stick with Castiel"

I couldn't hide my grin any longer.

"No. No, it's fine. It's just that's what Dean calls me. I'm not used to anyone but he and Sam using it." I stated, while taking a few steps forward. According to dean, I still 'suck at giving personal space'. But I want thinking about it. It was just what I was used to.

Though Damon didn't seem to notice.

"Huh. So you and Dean are like... Together?" Damon's question confused me at first.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" I asked, still perplexed.

"Well, I assumed since he gave you a nick name and you talk about him so much..." Damon said while giving me the look he was infamous for. What Elena called 'the eye thing'.

"Dean is my charge. We are friends and that's it." I said while doing my best to return the look. Damon noticed my attempts and laughed.

"Okay, wow. Winchester got friend zone by an angel. That doesn't happen often, now does is? so, Cas, what brings you here?"

I had completely forgotten about why I was here till then.

"Dean and Sam are on their way here. I told them that you are possibly our new ally. But I came ahead to warn you to be careful. They are hunters, remember? And they do not know that you and your brother are vampires." Damon looked like he was thinking this over, then nodded.

"When should we be expecting the infamous Winchester brothers?" Damon asked while pouring another glass of bourbon.

"I suspect tomorrow afternoon." Damon nodded

"so, will you be staying here till then?" He asked before taking a drink.

I didn't have anywhere else to be, so I just nodded.

Damon smiled.

"Good, you'll get to meet my brother."

I had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well.

**AN; I'm pretty sure I had my slash goggles on the whole time I was writing this. I wonder how Cas is going to talk to Stefan. Ha! i wonder how Stefan will react when he finds out Damon's friend is an angel. Review and tell me what you think so far! Till next time, my lovelies!**


	5. Warning

Damon POV

It was strange interacting with the angel.

But some part of me loved it.

He seemed innocent at times, then I remember that he's a bad ass angel in a vessel. So I would always have the urge to tease him, then decide I would rather keep all my body parts where they are.

Though I don't think Cas would do that. But on the other hand, he was pretty unpredictable. I couldn't read him like I could other people.

I don't know if that bothered me, or intrigued me.

We were at the boarding house, sitting on couches opposite to each other, waiting for everyone to show up. Cas was staring at me but I'm pretty sure his thoughts were somewhere else. So I simply returned the stare.

Out of things to think about him, I took in his physical appearance. I decided I like his messy hair and deep blue eyes.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not gay.

Not completely at least.

Being a vampire changes your view on things quite a bit. Like sexuality. It doesn't really matter to us. I mean, it's not like we have to worry about pregnancy or STDs.

I have had a fun here and there with guys.

Cause really, Who could stay completely strait for a hundred some what years?

"Wow. Are we interrupting something?" The voice I knew to belong to Tyler asked. I didn't look up, just rolled my eyes.

"No. You people just take way too damn long. Is everyone here? Or are you a lone wolf for the moment?" I asked while finally looking up to the teen and smirking.

"We're all here." Stefan said from somewhere behind me.

"Come in, sit down, make yourself at home." I said as I moved to sit by Castiel.

"I live here Damon." Stefan said as he sat in my previous spot.

"Really? I thought you lived in your room. I mean, that's where you spend all your time, after all" I said with a smirk.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

Elena took her spot to Stefan's right, Caroline on the other side, Tyler standing behind Caroline, Jeremy behind Elena, and Alaric behind Stefan.

"Okay, Damon, who's your friend and why do we need to be here?" Stefan asked said while slouching into the couch.

Cas straiten up and leaned by my ear

"maybe we shouldn't tell them" he said while glancing at Stefan.

"They already know something's up. It'll be fine." I replied while Cas leaned back to his previous position, still sitting strait and looking like the others were going to attack us.

"What is it? You two together or something? Cause we don't need to be updated on your love life Damon." Caroline said sharply while crossing here arms.

I rolled my eyes and then turned to see Cas was squinting at her with his head slightly tilted to the side.

"No. We are not together. I was going to ask if you were feeling all right because you were so quit, but I guess you're just as bitchy as ever. Anyways. There's something big going down and there are some people that are coming to help prevent it." I said while shooting Caroline a death glare. Man, I wish looks could kill.

"What's going on? Some new big bad in town?" Jeremy piped in before Caroline busted a vein.

"Not something that is just bad for this town, but for the world. The apocalypse is among us and Lucifer is rising. A select few have been chosen to stop it. But if they can not, Damon will fight in the battle with Heaven against Hell. The ones who seek to stop it, Sam and Dean Winchester, are coming here so that we can help them keep Lucifer in his cage." Castiel said to the group, still cautious of their every move.

"Who are you and why should we believe you? I mean, you're friends with Damon. Which is a pretty good reason not to trust you." Tyler asked pointedly.

Castiel looked a mad that he was spoken to in such a tone, so I decided I better cut in.

"This is Castiel. He's an angel. And Sam and Dean are hunters of the supernatural. They are all you have to worry about, just avoid them and we'll all be good. The rest is for me and Cas to deal with." I said while placing a hand on Cas' tense shoulder.

"An Angel? You can't really believe that Damon!" Alaric said.

Cas have me a look and I knew he wanted to show him what he showed me. I reluctantly nodded.

Castiel stood and showed them exactly the same thing he showed me. They all gasped at the shadow of wings that were spread out behind Cas and I grinned.

Soon, Cas was done showing off and sat back down next to me.

"That's all I wanted to tell you. You're welcome to leave now." I said while gazing at the Angel.

I heard swift foot steps and a door shut.

They'll get over the shock soon enough.

"Well." I said reclining back onto the couch and putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"That went better than I thought." I finished and Cas chuckled.


	6. Faith

Stefan POV

This didn't make sense.

My brother, Damon Salvatore, was friends with An Angel.

Irony at its best I suppose.

I was at the grill with Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Alaric, Jeremy and now Matt. We sat around the biggest table in the bar in complete silence.

After explaining everything to Matt, we all lapsed into silence, trying to let the newly learned information sink in.

It made sense, I guess, after thinking about it for a while.

Damon was protective and stubborn, which in turn, made him a good soldier.

"Why would an Angel have any interest in Damon?" Caroline asked while motioning angrily with her hands.

"Because he'd make a good soldier in a battle against the devil." I said in a monotone voice.

"That's not what she meant." Elena said.

"What else would...?" I trailed off.

"Do you have eyes? They were practically undressing each other with their eyes." Caroline said while rolling her own eyes.

"Okay... Yeah, so?" I said while Caroline a giving curious look.

"What- Damon isn't gay!... is he...?" Caroline asked exasperatedly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Caroline, after you live a hundred plus years, you really won't care about gender." I said while plucking one of the fries out of the basket in the middle.

"What? does that mean you..." She trailed off giving me a questioning look.

I rolled my eyes once more.

The whole group was just listening intently.

I didn't care.

"Yes, Caroline, I have been with a guy before." I said while giving her a mocking grin.

Caroline looked embarrassed and Elena gave me a surprised look.

My grin widened.

"Anyways, we shouldn't be worried about mine or Damon's sexuality. We should be more concerned with the hunters that Castiel said were coming to town." I said while pulling the basket of fries towards me.

"Okay... What are we going to do?" Elena asked, still blushing.

I finished chewing the fry that I had in my mouth and then stated;

"we do nothing. Avoid the hunters as much as possible. Stay out of their way. I mean, they're the ones that were given the responsibility of stopping the apocalypse. Castiel said so. So we leave the angel, my brother and the hunters alone and do what ever is asked of us. Nothing more, nothing less." I plucked up another fry.

"We're going to do nothing?" Caroline asked astounded.

"Yes. That's what I just said." I stated simply.

She shook her head incredulously

"so we are leaving the fate of the world in the hands of three strangers and your arrogant, selfish, hard headed brother?!" She yell/whispered.

It was my turn to look incredulous.

"Do you really think we could do better? Those three strangers are a Bad ass Angel and two hunters who are professionals. And as for Damon, you guys don't know him. You know his persona, but not the real Damon. He is loyal and reliable when it comes down to it. So don't you dare try and degrade my brother, because you'll only make a fool of yourself, I know him better than anyone and I have faith that he'll do everything he can to prevent the devil from rising. So stand down and back off so those three strangers and my brother do what they were born to do." I said and picked up my basket of fries and walked away before they could respond, leaving them shocked.

The last thing I heard before leaving the grill was Alaric and Jeremy laughing, at Caroline's shocked expression no doubt.

I decided to walk aimlessly through town and give Damon and his angel some space.

I couldn't help but to think about what these next few weeks would bring.


	7. Chaste

**AN; hey! I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. And just a reminder, this IS a slash story, don't like it? Don't read. But I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it ;)**

Damon's POV

When the others left a while ago, Castiel and I lapsed into silence.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

We were still on the couch, staring at each other.

That was, until I noticed I was being rude.

"Oh. Sorry, completely forgot to ask, do want anything to eat or drink?" Asked while moving to stand.

Before I could though, Castiel put one of his perfect hands on my shoulder.

_wait. Perfect hand? What the hell? Am I- No. Could I...? No! I mean, Do I fancy an angel?_

through out my inner turmoil Castiel didn't move his hand. After he saw that I refocused on him, he explained.

"It isn't necessary. I don't eat or drink. I can, but it isn't required for my survival." He said with his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded but didn't move.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

Seeing as I still couldn't read him. I was still unsure if it bothered me or not.

After getting lost in thought yet again, I sunk back into the couch next to my angel, still starting into those amazingly blue eyes.

_my angel? Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on in my head_

I thought to myself. Before my mind could catch up on what my body was doing, Without my knowing, I started moving forward slowly.

My mind finally caught up with me, but it didn't seem to want to stop either. We were inches away now, breathing the others air.

Castiel didn't move, instead his eyes flicked back and forth from my eyes to my lips. I grinned and moved my hand to cradle his head with my thumb running over his cheek. I moved my other hand to his hair. Castiel moved his hands to my shoulders.

We were still a breath away when he spoke.

"The winchesters are here. I have to go." Though he didn't move and looked like he really didn't want to go.

"Can't it wait? They're big boys, they can handle hanging around town till later." I said while still staring intently at his full, chapped lips.

The Angel let out a sigh.

"No, I must go." He said reluctantly.

I let out a long breath and we moved away from each other.

"Later then." I said while leaning back into the couch, still facing Cas and staring at the Angel's every move.

He looked up to me and raised an eyebrow.

I gave him a sly smile.

"Won't we? I mean you seemed to enjoy it. And we both wanted it. I was just brave enough to make the first move." I said while giving him a suggesting wink.

He narrowed his eyes but his lips twitched up a bit.

Then he moved forward and placed his hands on the same place my hands were on him. Without hesitation, he brushed our lips together.

It was chaste, but the feeling of his soft lips on mine vibrated through my nerves.

I shivered at the true in control nature that the angel was showing me.

"Believe me, I've been waiting all day for this." He said while pushing our lips further together.

But then as soon as it started, he moved away.

"But now I have to go." He said before standings and returning my sly grin.

Then he was gone.

Just like that.

I sighed out of frustration and sunk further into the couch.

Damn it.

Who the hell taught that angel to be a tease?

I let out a long breath then dug my phone out from my back pocket to text my brother.

_hey baby bro. The hunters are here. Get the others and stay outta dodge. Head to the Gilbert house or something._

I sent the text and put it down. As soon as it was on the couch, it vibrated. I rolled my eyes.

_what? You and your angel are done eating each others faces?_

I raised an eyebrow at the device in my hands.

_wouldn't you like to know? And what were you doing? Staring at your phone the whole time?_

I asked referring to his instant responses.

_what? No. Fine whatever. We'll head to the Gilbert house. But watch out for yourself, brother. I don't want to have to dig a grave tonight._

I got in response.

_what you think I'd do something stupid?_

I sent back.

_No. Its not that. Just be careful. Okay?_

he sent instantly. I could practically hear his concern.

_okay, okay. I promise I'll be careful. See ya later brother._

I sent.

_okay. Good. Bye._

I got a moment later. Locking the phone, I put it down and sighed.

What to do while waiting for these hunters?

I grinned and stood up.

I sauntered to my liquor cabinet and looked for some more bourbon.

Hopefully these hunters won't be as uptight as Stefan.

I shrugged to myself.

Even if they were, this should be entertaining.

I grinned at the bottle in my hands and moved back to the couch.


	8. Later

**WARNING!; Slash!**

Damon POV

I decided that I should probably make a good impression with the Winchester brothers so they won't kill me.

Which means no bourbon.

Sigh.

Oh well, at least Cas will be back before the winchesters get here.

As if on cue, I heard the ruffling of wings and a soft gust made its way through out the parlor.

I smiled from my position on the couch, legs set up on the coffee table and my eyes closed.

"You know it's rude to just leave a guy hanging like that." I said while dropping my legs and pushing myself up to turn to Castiel with a cocky grin spread on my face.

The Angel tilted his head and the faint whispers of a smile teased at his lips.

"I told you that I had to leave. They needed directions on how to get here. But luckily, they're journey here made them hungry so they stopped by 'the grill', as you and your friends call it, and won't be by for at least another 10 minutes." Castiel said while picking something up off the end table and pretending to be deeply intrigued by it.

At least I think he was pretending.

"Well, is it later yet?" I asked.

The Angel looked up and I saw a faint mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked innocently while tilting his head to the side in a adorable way as a grin played at his lips.

I used my vampire speed to rush up to him and moved so our faces were mere inches apart.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." I whispered while the other mans eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips once again.

I watched those beautiful blue orbs while waiting for him to make a move, to take whatever it is that he wanted.

After a moment Castiel's eyes settled on my lips and he surged forward without further hesitation.

I closed my eyes and hummed in approval as the angel started taking charge. Castiel backed me up until I bumped into the liquor table.

Soon I got tired of standing and used my speed advantage again to get the angel and I to the couch. I pushed Castiel so the he was on his back and I had my legs on either side of his hips. I bent down and attached myself to his lips again.

But Castiel wasn't having any of it.

He pushed me back and laid me down to turn the tables. He straddled me and sealed his lips over mine once more.

I felt irritated by how much clothing he was wearing and started shoving his trench coat off his shoulders.

Just as I got the trench coat half way down his back, there was a knock at the door.

I groaned and dropped my head onto the couch.

I looked up to see that Castiel looked just as disappointed.

"Can't they just come back later?" I asked.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and grinned a little.

"No. The sooner they know you, the sooner there's less of a chance of them killing you." He said while sitting up but still straddling my hips.

There was a more irritated knock at the door and I heard someone say

"what the hell? Did they get lost in their own giant ass house?" From the other side of the door.

I sighed again.

"You know I can't get the door if you're still on top of me, Cas." I said while giving him a amused look.

He looked to me and sighed much like I just did.

"Okay. Just don't aggravate them to the point where you end up dead, okay?" He said while leaning down for one last chaste kiss before climbing off me and the couch.

He fixed his trench coat while I headed to the door.

I pulled it open to see two men, one with light blonde hair and green eyes and looked like he just went a round or two with an angry gorilla, and a taller one with ridiculously long hair and hazel eyes. They both were dressed as though they were from farther south and the one that was closer to my height had a worn leather jacket.

They both eyed me skeptically and I had to suppress an eye roll.

"Damon Salvatore. I'm guessing you're Sam and Dean winchester?" I said while holding out a hand.

The shorter one was hesitant but eventually shook and the taller one wasn't as slow.

"Cas said you could help with some... things." The taller one said while looking around as if someone would over hear and attack us.

I opened the door wider and looked back to Castiel, standing there as stoic as ever. I then turned back to the Winchesters and motioned them inside.

They looked suspicious but glanced to Cas and walked through the threshold.

These guys seemed to all business.

I let out a long breath.

I guess they won't be as much fun as I hoped.


	9. Monster

Damon POV

I grew irritated.

Not because I didn't like the winchesters.

But because I'd much rather be alone.

With Cas.

The two brothers were roaming the parlor while I poured myself a drink.

"You want some?" I said without looking up from pouring myself a much needed glass of bourbon.

"Huh?" The sandy blond asked while looking up from one of Stefan's "antiques" he had been inspecting. Hell, I don't even know what ever that thing is.

I held up the bottle of liquor and shook it a bit. His brow furrowed.

"What is it?" He asked while moving towards me to take a closer look at the bottle and its contents.

"It's bourbon. Don't tell me you've never had it." I said while raising an eyebrow questioningly. He from me to the bottle and back to me.

"Well, I guess after today I can say I have." He said while taking the glass that I held out to him.

"Dean, is this really the time to be drinking?" The Sasquatch on the other side of the room asked.

So the one in front of me is Dean, the older one, which makes Sasquatch Sam, the younger one.

Well, at least now I don't feel bad for being an inch shorter than Stefan.

But I still think Stefan's taller because of his poorly styled hair.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as blonde- Dean- took a drink from the glass of bourbon. He made a face and then put it down. He wrinkled his nose and looked to me.

I chuckled

"it's an acquired taste." I said while taking the glass and moving away from him as I took a drink from mine. I looked back to Dean after I swallowed and let out a content sigh. He raised his eyebrows, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Do you have any regular beer?" He asked while putting his hands in his pockets.

I saw Sam look up from the book he was reading while standing by one of the many book shelves.

"_Dean_..." Sam said exasperatedly.

"What? Oh come on Sammy! It's not like we're hauling ass to the battle field right this second!" Dean said while turning to face his brother.

I quirked an eyebrow and watched the brothers interact. I looked over to Cas who was standing next to the couch that he was straddling me on not ten minutes ago. He had been watching silently.

"No" I said while looking back to Dean, who now had his back towards me.

"What?" He asked and turned around.

"No, we don't have beer." I said simply while picking up the empty glasses and whipping them down before putting them back.

"How could you possibly not have beer?" Dean asked while holding his arms out questioningly.

Sam scoffed and returned to reading.

"It's not my thing. Don't really have any particular opinion on it." I said while resting my palms on the bar and leaning on it.

"Wait. Who's 'we'?" Sam asked while looking up from the book. Which happened to be one of my favorites.

"What do you mean?" I asked as both Dean and I shot Sam Confused looks.

"You said 'we don't have beer'. Does someone else live here?" He asked while tuning to face me, Dean pivoted to face me too.

I grinned.

These guys are sharp.

Sammy at least.

Though I noticed that Dean moved with certainty and steadiness. I noted not to underestimate either of them.

"Yes. My little brother, Stefan, lives here. He's the pack rat, by the way, and that's why our parlor is a '70s auction that never happened." I said while watching them both carefully.

"Where is he now?" Sam asked while shutting the book and returning it to the shelf.

"He's in town at his girlfriends house. He's persistent on the whole 'live a normal life thing'. I, on the other hand, would rather just have fun with life. See where it'll take me." I said while moving around the bar and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I know what ya mean." Dean said while glancing at Sam. The younger brother looked pensive and lost in thought as he stared at the floor.

Something told me that there were many things in common between Winchesters and Salvatores.

I studied both of the men's body language and tried to pin down on what they were thinking.

"I think you should tell them now, Damon." Castiel said while moving to lean on the arm of the couch I was on.

"The whole me being..." I trailed off and Castiel nodded

I let out a long breath then stood. Castiel speaking had attracted both of the brother's attention and they were now staring questioningly at me.

"I am a vampire." I said simply while shoving my hands in my pockets.

Both brothers looked shocked but they're reaction time didn't slow. Dean pulled out a very nice gun and Sam pulled a machete from his jacket.

_how the hell did he hide a machete... No that's not important right now._

I thought before I spoke.

"Well, this isn't going as well as I had hoped." Both brothers moved to surround me but that's when Cas stepped in. He took the space in front of me and and squared his shoulders.

"No" he said in his gravely voice that to me, sounded sexy and menacing at the same time.

The brothers looked shocked.

"Cas, move." Dean said while pointing his gun in a safer direction to the floor.

"I said No" The Angel replied stubbornly.

"Cas, he's a monster." Sam said while pointing his big, over glorified knife at me.

"Really? Well he's less of a monster than you are at this moment, Sam." Castiel said coldly.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"Sam has been drinking demon blood for power." Castiel said without turning to me. Dean didn't look surprised and Sam looked furious.

"He's a vampire! I'm human!" Sam yelled at the angel. Cas turned to him and looked as though he was about to say something before I cut him off.

"Wait. This is because I'm a different _species_?" I asked them.

"You're a vampire! Vampires tend to be bad." Dean said as though he was talking to a child.

"That's like me saying 'oh you're humans so that makes you stupid and ignorant. Might as well kill everyone that I find'. No! I mean, seriously? Not all vampires are bad, Just as not all humans are good." I stated exasperatedly. The brothers looked thrown off but not totally convinced.

I let out a long breath.

"I haven't hurt anyone in a long while. I control the hunger by stealing blood bags from near by hospitals. I don't even steal the rare good ones! And besides, it's not blood that makes us monsters, it's our choices." I said while looking to Sam, begging him to understand with my eyes.

"And." I said while holding up my index finger like I just thought of something.

"Would Castiel be protecting me if I were a monster?" I asked.

That was the turn of the tables.

They both lowered their weapons and held their hands up in surrender. Castiel didn't move.

"It's okay. They won't hurt me. They'd be too slow anyways." I said with a sly grin.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Now we have this sorted out, I'm exhausted and have been driving the past few days. So I think we should head back to the hotel. What ya think, Sammy?" Dean asked while dropping his hands to his sides.

"Sure, Dean. And it's Sam, jerk." Sam said while walking towards the front door.

"Bitch." Dean said as he closed the front door.

Castiel turned to me and the grin playing at his lips caught my attention.

"That could have went better." He said while pulling forward by the hips so we were inches apart.

"Eh. Better than most first impressions that I make." I said while alternating between staring at his beautiful eyes and his delicious lips.

Cas chuckled then moved forward and captured my lips.

In my opinion, it wasn't that bad of a day.

And maybe the Winchesters aren't _that_ bad.


	10. Déjà vû

Damon POV

Maybe '_this wasn't such a bad day_' is an understatement.

Because after the winchesters left, it was back to just me and Cas.

Somehow, I couldn't thank my brother enough for staying over at Elena's.

I was brought back to reality when I felt Castiel's lips seal over mine. Sparks shot down my spine and my head was spinning.

_was I..._?

yes. I was.

I'm falling for an Angel. I knew that this would end badly. Love always does when it comes to me.

But at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to care.

I pressed further to the Angel and kissed back submissively. Castiel growled in approval as pushed me back until the back of my legs hit the couch. He pushed me further until I was sprawled out under him.

He straddled my hips, and I got an intense sense of déjà vu. I grinned against the Angels lips and he took the chance to bite lightly on my lower lip. I groaned and placed my hands on his hips as his own hands explored my chest.

And of course, that's when my phone rang from my back pocket. I let out an exasperated groan.

"Seriously?" I asked to no one in particular.

I went to grab my phone but was stopped when the angel grabbed my hand.

"Leave it." He said why kissing his way down my jawline and stopping at the artery on my neck.

I moaned.

"It's probably Stefan. And frankly I don't trust -ugh- those hunters." I said while going for my phone again.

The Angel growled but let go. I quickly answered the phone while Castiel refused to remove his lips from my neck.

"Hello?" I answered my phone, desperately trying not to respond to what the Angel was doing.

_where the hell did he learn how to do any of this? Possibly the same place he learned how to tease from_.

I thought to myself.

"Are the hunters still at the house?" Stefan asked from the other line of the phone.

I sighed.

"No. The big bad hunters are at their motel and you bad ass brother is still alive." I said and Cas chuckled against my collar bone.

"Whatever. You and Castiel should come over to Elena's house. Everyone's here and curious on what we should expect from these hunters." Stefan said.

"We don't need to see Damon and his angel sucking faces in front of us!" I heard someone on the other end say. My best guess was that it was Caroline.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. I'll ask Cas and tell ya when we are coming over." I said while stifling a groan in the middle of my sentence. Damn this Angel.

"Okay. See you soon, brother." Stefan said before hanging up. I let out a low groan.

Cas hummed and then moved up to look me in the eyes.

"So, are we going somewhere?" He said innocently.

I glared mockingly at him.

"Yes. We are going to the Gilbert household. Just as soon as you stop violating me." I Said while placing my hands on his hips once again.

Cas gave me a smug look them leaned back down and nuzzled by my ear.

"It isn't violating if you enjoy it." He said before kissing my temple.

"Okay. Lets go." He said while climbing off of me. Again. More Déjà vu. I

sighed then followed his lead. I couldn't help but to think that the universe hated me.

"We walking or driving?" I asked while grabbing my favorite jacket.

I looked up to see the angel grinning mischievously.

"What?" I asked.

Castiel said nothing as he walked toward me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

After he pulled away, I opened my eyes to find us standing on the porch to the Gilbert house.

"This way works too" I said after regaining my breath.

Castiel smiled then knocked on the door without looking away from me. I heard someone coming to the door and turned to face it. Though I could still feel Cas' gaze on me. The door swung open and Stefan looked back and forth between Castiel and I.

I knew that if I were human, I would be blushing right about now.

Stefan raised an eyebrow and smirked before stepping to the side and letting us in.

"What did you people want?" I asked as I went and stood by the far wall. Cas followed and stood next to me, very far into my personal space. Though you wouldn't get any complaints from me.

"We wanted to know about the hunters." Elena said in her serious drama voice.

I could not suppress an eye roll.

"We had a drink, I told them I'm a vampire, they tried to kill me, Cas stepped in and defended me and then they went back to their motel room." I said simply and brushed everything off with a shrug.

Elena gaped at me.

"They tried to kill you?" She asked.

"Yes... They _are_ hunters. It's kinda their job." I broke it down for her.

"Wait, The Angel had to step in and save your ass?" Tyler asked while trying to smother a smirk.

I glared at him and I saw Cas straiten up out of the corner of my eye. The Angel looked ready for a fight.

"I stepped in because Dean and Sam are my friends. Not because I thought Damon was incapable of fighting his own battles. Unlike you, he's not just talk." Castiel said while crossing his arms and glaring at Tyler.

The werewolf looked dumb struck.

"Okay, we get how your trying to defend your lover, Castiel, but we want to protect ourselves from the hunters and anything else that you and Damon might have brought here." Caroline said while doing her best Queen bee look.

God I wish she'd just keep those thoughts to herself. She may have her own opinion, but it didn't mean I needed to hear it.

"What makes you think they're lovers?" Elena asked while looking at the floor with a flush spreading through her cheeks.

I looked over and gave Stefan a '_what the hell?'_ Look and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"They probably aren't. Neither has the balls to make a move." Tyler said after recovering from Castiel knocking him down a notch or two.

I raised a eyebrow and saw Jeremy and Alaric lean forward in interest out of the corner of my eye.

That's when I felt Castiel turn me to face him and he crushed our lips together before I could react. I heard Caroline and Tyler gasp and then wolf-whistles coming from Jeremy and Alaric.

If I wasn't so distracted, I probably would have rolled my eyes.

I kissed back automatically and all too soon, Cas pulled away.

The kiss was sweet and amazing, the kind I loved that left me disoriented afterwards.

Castiel turned to the group and I did too. I quickly recovered and smirked to a surprised Tyler and an embarrassed Caroline. Elena was staring intently at the floor and Jeremy and Alaric were wearing shit eating grins.

I looked over to my brother to see him trying to stifle a smirk that rivaled mine.

"Now, if you excuse us, we are done here." Castiel said before grabbing my hand and I felt the rush of wind and heard the ruffling of wings.

A moment later we were in the parlor.

I turned and smiled at him there were a million things I could say.

A million more that I wanted to say.

But I couldn't find the words, so instead I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for another mind numbing kiss.

God, I could get used to this.


	11. Siblings

Stefan POV

I was still with the group at the Gilbert house as they were still acting weird from the little show my brother and the Angel put on for them.

I smirked to my self and leaned against the wall behind me.

I never had a problem with my brother bringing guys home, I just learned early on it was better to stay away from the vicinity and text before I head back.

"What the hell just happened?" Tyler asked while mentioning to the spot Damon and Castiel were standing.

I rolled my eyes. At least I enjoyed the silence while it lasted.

"They flew back to the boarding house." I said simply while letting out a lazy nonchalant shrug.

He gave me an incredulous look.

"No! I meant with the angel on vampire action!" He said exasperatedly.

_why the fuck was he exasperated?_ I thought to myself.

I rolled my eyes.

"They like each other. When two people like each other..." I started before being interrupted.

"Oh God, Stefan! We don't want to hear that!" Caroline said while making a repulsed face.

I fought to keep the grin off my face.

Ever since they tried giving Damon a hard time, I've been seeing how far I can push them before they snap. Usually it doesn't take much; Especially when I'm in vengeful little brother mode. Because they need to know that the only one that gets to tease and taunt Damon is me.

And maybe Castiel

_okay! Did not need to think that! Bad thoughts go away!_

I thought while cringing. Did NOT need that thought. I recovered quickly and looked to the very stoic group. I sighed.

"Why does who my brothers with affect you people so much?" I asked while tilting my head slightly.

They looked up and seemed stunned but also considerate about my question.

"We just never thought he was gay." Tyler said with an indecisive shrug.

"So you automatically assume every person you meet is strait?" I asked in a flat tone.

"Well, yeah." He said with another shrug.

I swear, if this kid didn't stop shrugging I would dislocate both of his shoulders.

"That's stupid. It's like if I made the presumption that everyone I met was a vampire!" I said, my turn to sound incredulous.

"Well! Society doesn't often take well to homosexuals!" Tyler defended himself.

"Yeah, well, when I was human slaves were socially acceptable. So what does that say about society?" I asked while crossing my arms

Everyone remained silent and stared at me.

**"AND IT'S STEFAN FOR THE WIN!**" Jeremy and Alaric shout after sharing a look. The duo then broke into laughter and started clapping and whistling.

I rolled my eyes but felt a surge of appreciation for the younger Gilbert and the history Teacher. I threw a grin in their direction once they caught their breath and they both gave me a thumbs up.

then I turned to look towards the less accepting half of the group, Caroline looked like she was contemplating something and Tyler opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of a response while looking much like a fish out of water. I looked over to Elena and saw her staring at her feet.

"Maybe it's just a fling." She muttered half to herself.

"Or maybe he's moved on. What? One of us isn't enough for you?" I asked sharply. Elena and everyone else looked taken aback.

I let out a long breath through my nose and stood.

"Well, I can't go back to the boarding house yet, so anyone want to go to the grill?" I 180d the topic of conversation as if we were just talking about the weather

Jeremy and Alaric stood up immediately. I smiled; these two were really starting to grow on me.

"Okay. I guess I'll see the rest of you tomorrow. Maybe." I said before stealing Damon's trademark and sauntered towards the front door with Jeremy and Alaric right behind me.

The fresh, crisp night air invaded my nostrils and I took in a greedy breath. Even when I was human, I loved the night. Damon and I would sneak out the window and climb up to the roof to just gaze at the stars for hours without saying a word.

I honestly missed having my brother and best friend. Maybe now that there wasn't a girl in the way of things, we could go back to being the inseparable Salvatore brothers. The thought floated around in my head for a bit and I started liking the idea more and more by the moment. I grinned to the sidewalk in front of me as it passed by unnoticed.

It was a crescent moon tonight and there was just enough light that the road and walk way seemed to gleam.

I enjoyed every second of my little walk until Jeremy, Alaric and I entered the grill. It was an hour or so away from closing time so it wasn't very busy.

I took a glance around and saw that the pool table was open. I grinned and looked back to the guys.

"Thirty bucks to the winner." I said while jabbing a thumb in the direction of the pool table.

Twin grins spread on their faces

"you're on" Alaric stated confidently.

I smirked and we made our way to the soon to be battle field. we each chipped in ten dollars and the games began.

We stayed at the grill till closing time.

In my mind, this hasn't been such a bad day; Damon found someone that I could tell he cared greatly for, I got to stand up to the group for once, Jeremy and Alaric seem to have taken a liking to me, and I just might get my best friend back.

I grinned as exited the grill, back into the welcoming night.

Nah, it wasn't a bad day at all.

Oh, And I got thirty bucks.


	12. Want

**AN; I love this chapter. To hope you do too!**

**warnings; this is a slash story which means Damon and Castiel groping each other in this case. Also, there's some adult themes in this chapter. But nothing too graphic. Don't like it? Don't read. ;)**

Damon POV

After Castiel's amazing, mind numbing kiss, neither of us wanted to stop there.

Castiel pulled me closer by the hips and practically enclosing me into him.

I loved it.

Now, if I was my normal, cocky, player self with the angel, I would have been in full control. But I was completely thrown off because the way Cas lips melded with mine and the way he took control and especially his heavenly scent had my mind reeling and stumbling to catch up.

Cas moved his lips on mine and swiped my bottom lip with his tongue. I immediately opened up for him and he continued to explore every part of my mouth.

He slid his tongue on the roof of my mouth, causing me to shiver and gasp.

The angel growled approvingly then pulled away abruptly.

"Your room. Now." He said in a voice twice as gravelly and fucking sexy as his usual one.

I nodded in agreement and I heard the rustle of wings for the second time tonight.

Castiel was still holding me by the hips and when we appeared in my room he shoved me against the closed bedroom door and dominated my mouth with his once again.

I moaned and suddenly felt like a blushing virgin.

I pushed the thought away because I really couldn't care even if I tried at this moment.

Cas dug his fingers in the exposed skin above my hip and I wrapped my arms around him.

He moved his hands down my sides, pausing at my ass, then continuing down until he hooked his hands under my knees.

Never breaking contact at the lips, he lifted my legs off the ground and I compliantly wrapped them around his waist.

The angel then walked us backwards until he hit the bed and turned as we fell so I was under him.

He held himself up with his hands and gnawed playfully on my lower lip. I still had my legs wrapped tightly around him and my hands ran through his messy, soft, dark hair.

Castiel then decided that I had far too much clothing on and lifted my back off the bed so I was sitting.

He tried undoing the buttons but became too impatient and tore the remaining ones open.

It was by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

"Hey" I panted out. "That was my favorite shirt." I finished and Castiel growled and pushed the remains of the shirt off.

He seized my lips again and moved his hands all along my exposed chest. At this point I was panting out of pleasure since I didn't need air.

I looked up and was offended by the clothes that covered my angel.

I surged up and shoved the trench coat off of his shoulders and undid his tie. I pulled down the suit jacket much like I did with the trench coat then snapped the buttons off of the dress shirt that laid under.

I ran my hands over the soft skin of the angel's vessel.

He was lean, but has demonstrated that he was much stronger than he looks.

I tossed the tattered clothes about the room and pulled Castiel down by the back of his neck and relished in the feel of our exposed chests sliding against each other.

Cas started trailing kissed along my jawline and proceeded down my neck. He stopped to bite hard enough to mark me as his but not enough to draw blood. I groaned and dropped my head back. He then moved lower to my color bone; the place he had shown a great amount of interest in earlier.

This Angel was very skilled with that naughty little mouth of his.

_how the hell...?_

I didn't finish my thought as Castiel popped the button on my pants.

I knew this was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

I woke the next morning to the sun shining in through the blinds and a welcoming warmth wrapped around me.

I groaned in contentment and leaned back into the man behind me.

The arms wrapped around my waist tightened protectively and a leg inserted itself in between my own.

I rested my arm along side the one holding me and closed my eyes in peace.

_so, for once I'm the little spoon_.

I thought to myself. Usually this thought would bother me, but Cas had proved many times last night who was in control and who protected who.

I grinned madly at the memory.

I felt a soft kiss get placed on the back of my neck and the lips responsible moved until they reached my shoulder.

"Good morning." a familiar, safe, voice whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to see Cas propping his head on his hand being supported by his elbow.

I moved up and gave him a sweet chaste kiss.

"Good morning yourself." I responded and moved closer to him.

Not that I'll ever admit it out loud, but I was a sucker for cuddling.

Castiel smiled.

"Your thoughts are amazing." He said while using his had that wrapped around my waist to move a rebellious hair out of my eyes.

I looked to him.

"Really? Most people would run in terror." I said while giving him a skeptical look.

He gave me a fond look and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't sleep. I spent all night with you and your dreams. And honestly, it was the best night I've had in a very long time." He said against my forehead.

I close my eyes and smiled warmly.

"Mmmm. Same here." I mumbled.

Castiel lifted his head and grinned at me.

He moved us so that he was sitting on my hips and bent and kissed me long and filled with passion.

I hummed into the kiss and I felt him smile against my lips.

He reluctantly pulled away.

"Your brother came home while you were asleep. I think we should make sure he knows that we didn't get lost in your room." The angel said while still staying mere inches from my face.

I groaned.

"If we must." I said while leaning up and stealing one last kiss.

Castiel moved gracefully off the bed and stood in the middle of the room.

"I believe we will be needing new clothes." He said while looking down at the mangled pieces of cloth.

I grinned and propped myself up on my elbows, enjoying the view.

Cas looked over I me and I realized that I didn't respond.

I looked to the floor and saw that only the trench coat survived.

"Oh yeah. You can wear some of mine." I sad while climbing out of my giant bed.

I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed two pairs of slacks and a blank white t-shirt.

I'm sure Stefan won't mind that I don't like wearing shirts. He never minded before.

I walked over and handed one of the pairs of slacks and the shirt over to the Angel before pulling on my own.

Castiel got them on almost reluctantly and then looked expectantly at me.

He looked so normal yet so adorable.

I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't heated, it was soft and intoxicating.

I pulled back and looked him in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"You look adorable." I said not being able to resist.

Castiel ducked his head and I thought I saw a faint blush. I grinned and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looked ecstatic but still studied my face.

Looking as though he found what he was looking for and kissed my forehead again.

"I love you too, Damon." He said while resting our foreheads together.

"Come on, better let Stefan know that we're still alive and well." I said while grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers.

Castiel grinned and we made our way out the door.


	13. Lions

**_AN; slight Elena Bashing maybe. Idk If you noticed but she isn't exactly my favorite person. _**

Stefan POV

I groaned as I saw we were all out of coffee.

It was more to warm me up rather than wake me up.

After a hot cup it feels as though I drank blood because of the warmth that it radiates throughout my body, therefor easing the hunger.

But of course, Damon didn't pick any up, like he clearly stated he would.

Usually I would walk up the stairs and try and wake him up before getting mad at him, and if he didn't wake up, shoving off the bed usually works.

But of course, he and Castiel haven't come down and I have honestly been mentally scarred enough times by Damon.

So for the safety of my eyes, I decided to wait in the parlor until Damon rolled his lazy ass out of bed.

I dropped onto the couch in front of the currently empty fireplace and propped my feet on the coffee table in front of me, sense it wasn't currently being used for anything else.

I let out a long exasperated breath and laid my head on the back of the couch.

This hunger sucked. It was constantly growing and always aching.

It was like having a thorn inside your shoe and walking a hundred miles without removing it.

I closed my eyes and tried to think about anything else. But it went south fast.

I knew I should apologize to Elena for snapping at her yesterday but I really didn't feel like it.

Lately I have been noticing parallels between her and Katherine.

I didn't want to, but I did.

Katherine had to have everyone she meets love her and be willing to bite a fucking bullet for her, to bow to her every whim and grovel at her feet.

She didn't need compulsion for that.

And Elena seems to have the same effect going for her.

Only more subtle and less violent.

And hopefully less blood drinking.

And lately it seems that it's only okay to kill if its in the name of Elena Gilbert. Poor Anna didn't deserve to die, but of course, Uncle/daddy John Gilbert just had to protect his daughter from the evil emotionless vampires.

I let out a mourning sigh.

Anna had been nice and good, all she wanted was her mother, and she had been a good friend to Damon and I back in 1864 when she was still undead.

A sharp impatient knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I listened closely and heard two heartbeats.

"This guy better not take forever like he last time." A gruff voice said from outside the door.

I didn't recognize it so they had to be new to town, and they said last time so they must have met Damon.

Oh great. It had to be the hunters.

I debated on whether or not to open the door and if it would be the hunter to kill me or my brother if I were to.

I sighed and sped to the door. I hesitated and let my hand hover over the handle before giving a swift shake of my head and opening the door.

Two men stood on the other side, both wearing flannel and serious expressions. One was taller with really long hair and hazel-ish and the other shorter with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. "

Who the hell are you and why are you here?" The slightly shorter one asks.

"I live here. You met my brother, but why are you here? Don't you have better hunter like things to do other than try and kill Damon?"I asked while knitting my eyebrows together and crossing my arms.

"So you're Stefan?" The Sasquatch asked.

I was taken aback for a moment. Had Damon mentioned me?

I shook the thought out of my head and nodded curtly.

"Yeah, I'm Stefan. Which ones Sam and which ones Dean?" I asked while staying in the same position but moving my gaze between the brothers.

"I'm Dean, the older one, and the really tall nerdy looking one is Sammy." Dean said while jabbing his thumb at 'Sammy' who was glaring at his older brother.

I got a strange sense of déjà vu.

I shook it off and continued to study them.

"Are you gonna let us in?" Dean asked while putting his hands in his pockets and tilting his head up slightly.

"You gonna try to kill Damon or I?" I asked sharply.

"Nah. Cas says you can help and I'm not exactly in the mood to kill either of you." Dean said with a shrug.

"Yeah, why do you look like you went a few rounds with Rocky?" I asked simply.

"Long story." He said in a monotone voice.

I nodded then stepped out of the way and motioning them in.

"Where's Damon?" Sam asked while sitting stiffly on one of the many couches in the parlor.

"He's upstairs sleeping." I said while sitting on a choice across from him. Dean sauntered over and sunk lazily into the couch by his brother.

"You're a vampire too, right? So how old are you two?" Dean asked curiously.

"We've been vampires since 1864, I was 17 when we died and Damon was 24." I said while leaning forward and resting my elbows one my knees.

"Died? How do you turn? The vamps we deal with just have to drink or be exposed to vampire blood." Sam asked while slouching a little more against the couch.

"We have to die with vampire blood in our system then feed on human blood while we're in transition. If we don't feed, we starve and die."I explained in a flat tone.

"Huh. That's different. Do you have actual fangs or rows of shark looking teeth?" Sam continued his questioning.

I raised an eyebrow and brushed it of before deciding to humor the guy.

I opened my mouth and allowed my fangs to slide out of my gums as I felt the blood rush to my eyes and the veins under them became known.

Sam jumped a little and Dean leaned forward.

"Whoa. Can all of your kind do this?" Dean asked while examining my fangs. I shut my mouth and willed myself to look human again.

"Well, my type of vampire apparently. Didn't actually know there were different kinds." I said with a nonchalant shrug.

I heard voices upstairs and actual sounds of life. I turned my head to listen for a moment and heard the word "love". I smiled a bit and then turned back to the winchester brothers.

"My brother will be down soon. I would ask if you want coffee but we don't have any" I said, getting louder towards the end. I heard a chuckle from the stairs and I rolled my eyes.

The guests seemed confused so I elaborated for them.

"Vampires can hear and see extremely well. We're also exceedingly strong and fast. Oh! And here," I said while getting off the couch and moving to one of the book shelves that surrounded the parlor. I grabbed a small box from the too shelf and moved back to the couch. I took out two bracelets by the ends and handed them to the brothers.

"What is it?" Sam asked while Dean studied the black wrist band like it was puzzle.

"Bracelets with vervain in them." Said my brothers voice from the entrance to the parlor. I looked over to see him in only sweat pants and Castiel standing behind his shoulder in another pair of my brother's sweats and a white T-shirt on. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the winchesters.

They looked astounded and confused.

"Um- wha-why?" Was all the oldest could muster while Sam shook his head as though to try and clear it.

"Are you two...?" Sam left the question open ended.

Damon looked over his shoulder to The Angel and raised an eyebrow. He turned back and crossed his arms over his bear chest and leaned on the doorframe.

"Yes. Now we were talking about the vervain?" Damon asked while walking over and sitting on the couch next to me. He leaned against the arm on the far side and propped his feet up on my knee. I glared but turned my attention to Castiel who walked over and sat next to Damon hip.

"Uh yeah. What is it?" Sam asked while trying to regathering his thoughts.

"It's a plant that protects humans from vampire compulsion and is poisonous to vampires. It burns to the touch and weakens us when ingested." I explained.

"Compulsion. As in mind control?" Sam asked while furrowing his brow.

I nodded simply.

"What other weaknesses do you have?" Sam asked while studying the coffee table in front of him.

"I'll tell you that when you need to know." I said while standing. "I have something I need to do. You can stay here with Damon if you wish but I have something to make up for." I said while walking out of the parlor.

I heard two pairs of feet following me and I held the door open for Dean and Sam when the caught up.

They each gave a slight nod and walked out.

I followed after and ran outside.

I headed strait towards Elena's house, where Elena had texted me from saying everyone's here and that 'we needed to talk', and knocked on the door.

Time to face the lions.


	14. Truth

Stefan POV

The door to the Gilbert house opened and Elena stood there, looking more holier than thou than ever.

I suppressed a groan and an eye roll.

She seriously needs to realize that our lives aren't for her to control or toy with.

"Stefan, come in. Everyone's here." She said while stepping inside and moving towards the living room.

I thought about taking my chances and heading back home, but I'd rather not see Damon corrupting an Angel.

I sighed and stepped through the threshold.

Like Elena had said, everyone was there, all spread out on different prices of furniture. It almost looked as if...

_Ah crap._

They were forming an intervention.

I shut my eyes right an cursed myself for not going home when I had the chance.

I opened them and cast my gaze around the group.

"So what's this about?" I asked while crossing my arms and leaning back on the wall behind me.

"We think that the Angel might not be... The best thing for Damon." Elena said while sitting on the couch next to Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and Caroline.

Alaric and Jeremy stood up and walked to stand next to me.

"Is that what this is about?" Jeremy asked his sister.

"I can't believe you people!" Alaric said while motioning exasperatedly in their direction.

"What do you mean not good for Damon? Frankly, Damon is happy with Castiel. Happier than I've seen him in a long time. And I don't care what you guys say, he's my brother and I'm not letting you ruin this for him because you're selfish and want us both." I said before I could stop myself.

I froze and thought I would feel the regret any moment.

But instead I felt... Relieved.

Everyone else but Jeremy and Alaric gasped.

I set my jaw and looked to the two that I've grown fond with.

They didn't look at me differently, so maybe they knew that this is what I've wanted to say the whole time, that they knew this was coming and they still sided with me.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Yeah. I meant it. Elena, I love you, but I'm not in love with you. Not anymore. I've finally come to realize that Damon was right. You and Katherine share more in common than just your looks. You both wanted Damon and I, and you drove us apart. You took what you wanted, even if it destroyed the bond that Damon and I had. Even if it wasn't your intention, you still drove me to thinking that I hate my brother. But I don't. I'm sorry Elena. I'm sorry that you are too busy lying to yourself. Because everything is expendable as long as you're safe, right? Well, I'm done. I am not going to be your bitch anymore. And you are NOT going to ruin things for Damon and Castiel. Got it? I care for you Elena, I do, but I care a hell of a lot more for my brother." I finished as I studied the completely astounded faces of my 'friends'.

If they didn't respect my brother and my decision and if they don't like what I just said, they aren't my friends.

Caroline stood up and took a fighting stance.

I rolled my eyes at the younger vampire.

"How could you? You're suppose to be our friend!" She yelled at me.

"Me? Who is trying to ruin the relationship between me and my brother and him and his boyfriend?" I yelled back while pushing myself off the wall.

I saw Elena flinch when I said boyfriend.

"Yeah, Elena, his boyfriend. They care deeply for each other. And they deserve each other." I said while trying to break it down plain and simple for her.

She glared at me as though I was suppose to bend to her whim like everyone else.

I stood my ground and glared right back.

"Fine. You know what protect those fags all you want. We don't care." Tyler said while standing up next to Caroline.

My temper flaired and I had to take ahold of my anger.

For a moment.

I let out a fake laugh then I pulled my fist back quickly and swung it strait at the douche bag's face.

I felt the bone crush underneath my fist and Tyler doubled forward holding both his hands to his nose.

I smelt blood and new that it was one hell of a hit.

I fought to suppress a smirk while Caroline and Matt tried to straiten up the dick, who was cursing furiously.

"Get out!" Elena said while pointing to the door.

"Fine." I said and started walking.

"Wait! We're coming!" I heard Jeremy call and I turned to see him and Rick produce duffle bags full of stuff from behind a couch.

"What? No! Jer, if you leave with him-" Elena started before the younger Gilbert cut in.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on coming back. Stefan's my friend. And really, he has a point. You shouldn't have targeted Damon and Castiel." He said while slinging the bag over his shoulder. He walked in front of me and out the door I was holding open.

"Rick! Talk some sense into him! He can't-" Elena was interrupted again.

"I think he's talking nothing but sense. Bye, Elena!" Rick said while following Jeremy out the door. I

looked back and saw a very furious and hurt Elena. Her cheeks were flushed red and she looked as though she was going to pop a blood vessel.

I shrugged to her and and gave a wink before walking out the door and shutting it behind me.

Glad that chapter is closed.

I sighed and took in the beautiful day.

Jeremy and Rick turned to look at me with big grins on their faces.

"Where to?" Jeremy asked with this sort of jittery effect in his voice.

I smiled at him and shrugged.

"Wanna risk being scarred for life by Damon or wanna get some fries at the grill?" I asked while looking back and forth between them slowly. They shared a glance.

"The grill." They said in unison.

I chuckled and started walking the short distance to the grill.

now I had my brother, two _real_ friends_,_ and a fresh start.

I think this will be better for everyone.


	15. Separate

Damon POV.

I grinned as I lay curled against my angel We were still in the parlor and we laid contently sprawled out on one of the bigger couches.

I was wrapped around Castiel with my head on his chest and my arms wrapped loosely around him. He had his arm around me and held me close.

To my regret, we were still fully clothed, I still didn't have a shirt but that was it. Though I found myself to be okay with it.

I sighed happily and tried burrowing my way against Cas further. He chuckled slightly and moved his hand from my back to my hair and started running his hands through it repeatedly. My grin spread further at the motion.

"Are you purring?" Castiel asked while moving his head so he could look me in the face. I smiled and lifted my head so I could look back.

"No. I don't purr." I said while resting my head back on his chest.

"Really? It sure sounds like you do." Cas said while smiling warmly at me. That's when I realized that I was in fact purring.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped both my legs around Cas' nearest leg.

"Whatever." I said fondly.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" A voice asked from the entrance to the parlor.

"Hey, Caroline, What can we do for you?" I asked while moving my body to look at her but staid as close to Castiel as possible.

"I was looking for Stefan. Something went down at the house and Elena went all control freak. Stefan stormed out and I felt really bad for taking Elena's side, because really, she couldn't be more wrong than she was. Anyways, I took her side because she's my friend and I wanted to apologize to Stefan." Caroline explained slowly, as though she was thinking and making sense of it all now. I sat up and Castiel did too.

"What was this problem that was being fought about?" Cas asked Caroline while doing that adorable thing where he furrows his brows and tilts his head slightly. I smiled a bit before looking at Caroline for the answer. She stood in front of us and looked between Cas and I.

"Elena is trying to convince everyone that the angel isn't good for you. Like I said, she couldn't have been more wrong." Caroline said with hints of a smile on her lips.

"Since when does Elena care about 'what's best for me'? And what gives her the right to decide who's good for me and who isn't?" I asked furiously.

"I don't know. But that's what she's telling everyone. And I think you and Cas... Are a great couple." Caroline said while the smile broke through.

I smiled at her support and looked over to see Castiel looking at Caroline as if she just went from enemy to ally.

I smiled and pulled Cas over a little so I could give him a quick feather light kiss on the cheek. He smiled brightly at me then we turned our attention to the now beaming Caroline.

"Who else is team Elena?" I asked the younger vampire.

"Tyler, Matt and Bonnie." Caroline answered grimly.

"Who's team Salvatore?" I asked with a sly grin.

"You, Castiel, Alaric, Stefan, Jeremy, and now me." Caroline said with a grin as she sat on the coffee table in front of us.

"I like those people. I said fondly. "Wait, Stefan took our side?" I asked after a moment. Caroline smiled and nodded. I huffed out a breath and smiled. Maybe it wasn't too late to get good old saint Stefan to be my closest friend again. "So what now?" I asked after a moment or so.

"We do what we were doing before. Just now we are all divided into our separate groups." Caroline suggested with a shrug.

"Sounds good too me. Now, I'm pretty sure if Stefan isn't at the Gilbert house anymore, he'll be at the grill. Better make things right fast. Stefan tends to hold a grudge." I said with a wink. Caroline smiled and stood up.

"Thanks. And by the way, you two are simply adorable." Caroline said before turning and making her way to the door. I smiled at her back then turned my smile to my angel when she was out of sight.

"We are causing a war, you know." I said while moving to burrow into his side since we were still sitting up. He wrapped his arm around me and sighed loudly.

"It does not matter to me. As long as you stay mine." He said while pushing me on my back and straddling my hips.

"Mmm. I like that." I said while pulling him down for a kiss.

He hummed into the kiss and tangled his hands back into my hair. The chaste kiss turned into another, and another. I smiled and pulled just far away enough to talk.

"If you keep this up, we're gonna have to move this to my bed." I said with a slight hum to my voice.

Castiel gave me a mischievous grin and bit my lower lip and pulled slightly before releasing it. I bit back a moan by how possessively the angels hands started moving. He bent down and nuzzled next to my ear.

"Very well." Castiel muttered in my ear before the rustle of wings and a rush of air.

god I loved this Angel.


	16. Missing

Stefan POV

I was sitting at the grill with Jeremy and Alaric when Caroline had come and found us.

It was I bit awkward when she first showed up, but then she made her apology and told us how she had been to talk to Damon and he had fine with everything and they were all buddy buddy now.

Caroline was a good friend, so when she started talking, I immediately wanted to tell her everything was fine and she was welcome to sit with us. But she wasn't having any of it until she said what she had to say.

"Look, me standing behind Elena for all of that was wrong. I didn't agree with what she was saying at all, and I should have spoken up. It's just that Elena is my friend but you're my friend too, so it was hard to find where I stood. But then I went to talk to Damon and he was happy and he and Castiel are good for each other and so adorable. So I stand with you guys. Team Salvatore!" Caroline rushed out while throwing her fist up at the end. It was a lot to take in but once I understood I gave her a reassuring smile.

"That was sweet, but unnecessary, Caroline. You could just said you were with us on the matter." I said while scooting over in the booth we were sitting at so she could sit down.

She smiled and sat next to me while the waiter brought our fries. Because I love fries. I picked up a fry from the tray, but before I could eat it, Caroline snatched it from me and put it her mouth.

"Thanks for the fry." She said after she was done chewing. I rolled my eyes and reached for another one, to find Jeremy and Rick holding the tray between them protectively and eating them all.

"Hey! You monsters!" I said while reaching over the table and trying to steal them back. They laughed and moved it further away.

I reached further on got my finger tips on the edge of the basket, but I pushed to hard and the basket flipped off the tray and my fries went flying everywhere. Caroline was laughing her head off and Rick and Jeremy were eating the fries that had fallen on them. I frowned and crossed my arms at the loss of _my_ fries.

"Stop pouting Stefan." Caroline said after catching her breath.

"I'm not pouting." I said glaring at the other two.

"So this is what people do in their free time here." A new voice said and Jeremy, Alaric and Caroline froze.

I looked up two see the two hunters dragging chairs over to the end of the table. Dean was the one that had commented and he turned his chair and straddled it while resting his elbows on the back.

"Not really. Usually people and vampires spend their free time trying to kill us." Rick replied to the hunters. Dean scoffed and Sam looked a little taken aback.

"There are other hunters here?" He asked confusedly.

"No. Just you guys and Rick. There is a council that meets and tries to decide on how to get rid of us, but they don't know we're here because we don't feed on people." I explained.

"You don't feed on people?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Nope. I feed on animals and Caroline and Damon and others feed on blood bags taken from surrounding towns hospitals. But Damon already told you this, didn't he?" I said in a flat tone.

Jeremy, Rick and Caroline remained silent.

"Just checking to make sure your stories matched up. There have been quiet a few sketchy deaths around here." Sam explained.

"That was probably Katherine. She isn't with us. She's the one that turned Damon and I. She's just throwing a fit because we both found someone else." I said while letting the monotone tone drop.

"I thought it was only you three vampires?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It is." I said while picking a fry off of my sleeve.

"Wait. So who are you with?" Sam asked, already knowing about Damon and Castiel.

"I used to be with a human girl named Elena. But I still don't care for Katherine. You know what, it's all too complicated to explain. So what are your feelings on Damon's and Castiel's relationship?" I asked with hint of a small grin playing at my lips. Dean fidgeted a little and Sam raised his yeah brows a bit.

"Uh. Is our opinion really valid on the matter?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I mean you're Castiel's friends right?" I asked. Man. I really felt like being an _adorable_ little shit today. I grinned mischievously.

"Uh. Well. They seem happy." Dean said awkwardly.

"Yeah. That is all that matters to us." Sam said while finally noticing the giant mess of fries.

"Okay then. That's all I wanted to know. Welcome to team Salvatore!" I said while Caroline Rick and Jeremy got into a conversation of their own.

"What?" Sam asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer when Castiel suddenly ran over to the table and gave us frantic looks.

"Hey Cas. What's up?" I asked while furrowing my brow. "Where's Damon?" I asked my next question hoping that he was just getting a drink.

"He's been taken. He went to get something from down stairs, and then I couldn't find his thoughts. Usually they're pretty loud, so I looked for him in the parlor and all through out the boarding house and I couldn't find him. I can't sense him. Whoever took him had Angel Warding." Castiel explained frantically. I felt my stomach drop. Everyone was listening intently now.

"So we have no way to find him?" Dean asked with his game face on.

"I can't find him." Castiel said discouraged.

"We have another way. But it'll take a lot of persuasion." I said to the group. They looked at me.

I knew it was a long shot to ask Bonnie to do this, but it was my brother.

And whoever took him will have hell to pay.


	17. Mine

Stefan POV

"Wait. No. Fuck this. We are not asking Bonnie. We all just split from them and we will find Damon our own way!" I said after changing my mind.

I didn't care that it might be more difficult to find Damon, she didn't like my brother so her opinion has no meaning to me.

The group gave me curious looks and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Um. Okay then. I think I might know something to help us find him." Sam said while his formerly furrowed brows rose and he looked at the table as if it held all the answers.

"You do?" Dean and I asked at the same time, glancing at each other in surprise before turning out gaze back to Sam. The younger hunter looked back and forth between us.

"Yeah, okay. So get this, Ruby showed me a spell to track down a particular person. Now before you say no, Dean, no blood of any kind is required. Just a map, sage with other house hold ingredients and a good incantation." Sam directed to his brother. Dean grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Fine by me. Just make it quick. We don't want Stefan here to suffer too much." Dean said while giving me a sympathetic ad understanding look.

This guy may seem like a hard ass, but at least he knew the bond between family. Especially brothers.

I nodded and we all clambered out of the booth.

We exited the grill and started walking to the boarding house, seeing as none of us had bothered with cars.

"This is taking too long. We need to find Damon. _Now_." Castiel said before there was a loud rustling of wings and a rush of wind. I blinked and we were all at the boarding house.

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the room to stop spinning along with my stomach. I liked the fries the first time, I think i wouldn't like them so much the second time around. I opened my eyes again and everyone seemed to vaguely have the same reaction

. "Dammit Cas!" Dean said as he used a chair to steady himself.

"Do the spell." Castiel directed to Sam, paying no attention to Dean.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Sam said while seeming to notice how pissed the Angel looked.

Sam made his way quickly to the kitchen and Dean took a look around at us before following his brother.

Jeremy, Alaric and Caroline looked cautiously at Castiel. They looked away before plopping down on the couch before getting comfortable and sitting quietly.

I huffed out a breath before my mind wandered to who would have taken Damon.

"I don't know." Castiel stated suddenly.

"What?" I asked while furrowing my brow.

"I don't know who took him. It could have been any one of the opposing sides against heaven. But I will not stand for them touching what is mine." Castiel said and a few light bulbs plugged into different lamps spread across the room shattered.

They group of three sprawled out on the couch started and looked wide eyed at the fuming Angel.

I looked around at the broken glass that now speckled the wood floor and decided against bringing up how Damon was mine too. Even though Castiel had most likely already read my thoughts. Thankfully, something came up to prevent any further glass shattering conversation.

"Uh hey- what happened in here?" Sam asked as he poked his head though the entryway of the parlor.

"Nothing. Just discussing certain foolish opposing sides demise. What do you need?" I asked while crossing my arms and facing the hunter.

"Something of Damon's. can I go look in his room?" Sam asked. I was abut to grant him access when Castiel spoke up.

"That wouldn't be wise if you do not wish to be emotionally disturbed." Castiel said in a monotone voice. I raised my eyebrows slightly and tried not to think about it.

"Here. How about his favorite book?" I said while heading to the book shelf and taking out_ call of the wild_ before walking it over to Sam. He seemed to be a little embarrassed, until he saw the book.

He grinned a little and shook his head before nodding his thanks and walking back to the kitchen.

I looked to the couch to see Caroline trying to fight a smile and Rick with his eye brows scrunched together and lips pursed in thought. Jeremy was plugging both his ears with his fingers as though trying to block out the world.

I scoffed and moved to stand in front of Cas. I put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Look, I know you care for Damon. But _when_ Sam finds him, we all need to go in together. I know you're a bad ass angel, but you're also the man my brother is in love with. So I'm not risking you getting caught or hurt. For my brothers sake. Okay?" I asked Castiel without removing my gaze. The Angel studied my face for a few moments before nodding and I knew he meant it. I gave him a slight nod back and stepped away.

"So we're all going in?" Caroline asked.

"No. You and Jeremy are going to stay out of dodge. You're going to stay here and be our base of operations. Make sure everyone gets in and gets out safely using walky-talkies. Got it?" I asked, though not intending to leave room for a choice.

They both nodded and seemed to bite back their urge to argue that I knew they had.

Sam came rushing in the room with Dean a few steps behind.

"We got him. Two towns over in Callaway, Virginia." Sam said with a small proud smile. I nodded while my blood ran cold with a sudden need for vengeance. Rick stood up and Sam and Dean turned towards the door.

Castiel and I followed the three out, I glanced back to a suddenly serious Caroline and Jeremy. I turned and walked out the door without a word.

I walked out into the sun lighten drive way to see the other four in front of Dean's impala's trunk. I came around to stand by them to find a whole arsenal of weapons the were concealed by a false floor.

"So, we going to retrieve and retreat or full on no mercy?" Dean asked while loading up a gun and putting it in a dark green duffle.

I shared a look with Castiel and we silently decided.

"No mercy." I voiced our decision.

Dean nodded while closed the false roof over the arsenal and placed the mission ready duffle on top.

"Then we got work to do." Dean said before slamming the trunk shut.

I nodded and we all rounded the car and climbed in.

All I knew for sure at this point was, I'd hate to be the sorry bastards that made this life ending mistake.


	18. Rescue

Stefan POV

The car ride to Callaway wasn't short nor extensively long.

We drove through each town that separated Mystic falls from Damon quietly.

I sat in the back staring intently out the window, willing myself not to think of what was happening to my brother at that moment. Next to me was Castiel then Alaric. Up front was Sam in the passenger and driving was Dean, seeing he didn't trust us with his 'baby', as he put it.

Castiel was bouncing his leg and switching between looking out my window and the front one.

"This is taking too long." He spoke up to no on in particular.

"Not like we could fly there with the whole arsenal in tow" Alaric said blandly.

"Your car is too slow." Castiel stated to Dean.

"Hey! No bashing on baby!" Dean said pointedly while running his hand over the dashboard.

Cas let out an exasperated breath.

"We need to get there quicker." Castiel said while looking pointedly at Dean through the rear view mirror. Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"We'll get there soon, Castiel" I said, trying to be as reassuring as I can. The Angel fixed his gaze on me.

"We have to get to Damon. And this damn man made machine is too slow!" Castiel said while looking as flustered as I've ever seen him.

"We all want to get to Damon." Alaric spoke up from his side of the car.

"Not as much as I do." The Angel said pointedly.

"Really? Because he's my best friend and I'm sure Stefan has something to say. I mean, he is Damon's brother you know." Alaric said while sitting up straiter in the seat.

"Ah hell." I muttered to myself. This was going bad fast.

"I realize. But-" Cas was cut off.

"Hey, listen up back there!" Dean said gruffly. "Stop fighting or I will turn this car around." He finished after seeing he had our attention.

"No. You won't." Castiel stated. Dean glanced back and met the Angels glare. He sighed and moved his eyes back to the empty road we currently were on, just out of the last town that stood in our way.

"Look, you all want Damon back. It doesn't matter who wants him back most. But you guys are taking your anger out on each other. Just wait till we get there. Then, take it out on those poor sons of bitches that took Damon. Can you do that?" Dean reasoned.

Castiel and Rick shared a look then nodded. I nodded too, realizing quickly that there was more to Dean than just brawn. We sat back just in time to see the sign reading:

_welcome to Callaway_.

We all sat back up and watched the sign as it passed.

"The second tracking spell we did with just the map of Callaway said it said he was in a warehouse right outside of town. Luckily, it's the side closer to us." Sam explained while looking back over the seat at us. I nodded and we continued in silence.

"Turn right" Sam said while pointing in the direction. Dean turned and we headed down a few more blocks before the big, grey warehouse Sam had told us about came into view.

We sat up and were out of the car before Dean had fully stopped in front of our destination.

"Wait, Cas you said they had angel warding. How are you going to get in?" Sam asked as we rounded the car.

"They had warding to keep me from finding the place. I'm not sure if they have any to keep me out." The Angel stated as he stood a few feet away and stared at the building. "I do not see any." The Angel spoke with a satisfied air to his voice.

Dean grabbed the duffle from the trunk and Rick grabbed his crossbow.

I dug around in my pocket and found my phone and called Caroline. It rang three times before she answered.

"Caroline, we're here and ready to go in. Don't try and reach us until I call you again." I told her in a hushed tone.

"Okay. You guys be careful." She didn't leave room for any other option.

"Got it." I replied before ending the call.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he pulled out, what I guessed was, his favorite gun. Seeing as its the gun Damon told me he had chosen to aim at him. Damon had told me the kind it was, I just wasn't as big of a weapons person as my brother.

"Ready." Castiel stated surely.

We walked forward ready and quietly. We came around to the door and Dean gave us a nod. We nodded back and he flung it open before running inside, gun at aim. The rest of us rushed in after him, weapons ready.

There were startled shouts and we were charged by around 15 men. Though I knew they weren't men. They had black eyes and sneers plastered on their faces.

Castiel walked forward to meet them with two hands to two demon's heads. Their eyes flashed and they fell to the floor.

Next to me, Sam produced a black colt and started shooting the demons one by one.

Dean charged further with a knife in hand, plowing through with swiftness and ease.

I pushed Rick behind me as three or four demons ran our way.

I charged and tackled them, just trying to keep them from Rick until the others could kill them with their special weapons.

I tried fighting that is.

They punched me with the force stronger than any vampire. They punched my face and my stomach until they sent me flying against a wall.

I shook my head in a daze, then looked next to me to see the duffle. I rummaged through it and found some salt.

Back in the first town we made our way through to get here, Dean had prepared us for what to expect when dealing with these black eyed bastards.

"Rick!" I shouted and he whipped around. I threw the container of salt at him.

He caught it and wasted no time making a circle around himself, after inside, he started shooting arrow after arrow into the heads of any Demons that were in range.

I looked through the bag again and found a bottle of water. But I knew this wasn't just any water.

I felt my skin knit itself back together as I stood and got ready to fight. There were only two demons left.

One after Cas used his bad ass angel powers to destroy one.

The last one ran towards me and I quickly brought out the bottle and sprayed it in its face.

The demon screamed in pain as it had the same reaction as a vampire would to vervain.

The next second, a bloodied knife was protruding from its neck. Light flickered through the body and the screaming stopped. It fell to the ground in a bloody heap as Dean pulled out the knife.

"Thanks." I said to Dean while he wiped the tinged blade on his shirt.

"No problem."

I didn't listen to his reply.

I was focused on my brother that hung by his wrists by rope hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

I started forward and used me vampire speed to get there in fraction of a second.

I carefully lifted his head from were it had rested limply against his chest.

He was bloody and the cuts and lashes that looked like from a whip weren't healing. He didn't have a shirt on, no socks, no shoes, just pants. His abdomen was spotted with purple angry looking bruises. His face, though, looked untouched. I knew that it took a shit ton of pain before a vampire stops healing.

A yellow sticky note was stuck to his cheek.

Fear sunk heavy my gut after I read it.

"Damon. Come on, brother, lets get you home." I said to my non-responsive sibling.

I untied the rope to his left wrist while Castiel ran over and untied the other. The Angel caught Damon as he fell limply after he was free.

I read the note, that was now hidden in my pocket, over in my head.

_Till next time_ had been scribbled out on it.

I knew I had to tell the others.

I just wanted me brother home and safe before I did so.


	19. Hero

Stefan POV

I sat in the back seat of the impala with Castiel and Damon while Rick and Sam were squashed together next to Dean.

The older hunter kept throwing concerned glances in the rear view mirror at Damon then to me. I would nod in return and he'd look back to the road.

Castiel sat on the other end of the bench seat from me and Damon was leaning on Cas in between us. The Angel was holding my brother carefully to his chest and ran concerned hands through his dark hair. I heard Cas mutter to Damon in a different language a few times.

Castiel had healed my brother before we even got into the car, but Damon was still unconscious.

I sighed and starred out my window.

I was thrilled that we got my brother back, but I couldn't tear my mind away from the note.

A few hours later we were pulling into the drive way of the boarding house and Castiel was helping a newly awake Damon out of the back seat. I came around the back end of the car and helped the angel support my sibling. I knew it wasn't necessary, but I really didn't want to be far away from my brother at the moment.

"Home sweet home." Rick said as he climbed out of Sam's side of the car and was stretching to get the kinks of being confined for such a long time. I was about to state that no matter how much time he spent here drinking with Damon, he still had his own apartment, but I simply shook it off and walked with Cas and Damon to the entrance of our home.

"I really don't need help getting to the door." Damon said while giving me a pointed look. I raised and eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. I laughed at how easy it was for him and I to have a whole conversation without saying a word.

"You are not leaving my sight. And if you try, I will tie you down." Castiel said while turning his head to look at his lover.

Castiel had an arm encircling Damon's waist and was staring intently at the vampire. I was holding Damon's elbow on the other side and I suddenly felt as though I were intruding.

"Hmm. Can't say I'd mind that." Damon said while returning the Angels gaze with a smirk.

I reverted my gaze to the front door a few feet in front of us and decided that it was my chance to escape. I let go of Damon's elbow and ran to open the door.

"Thank you, Stefan." Castiel said while momentarily flicking his gaze to me.

"Yeah, Stef, thanks." Damon said as they walked by, my brother gave me a meaningful glance and I knew the thanks wasn't just for opening a door. I gave him a small nod before he turned and continued into the parlor with his boyfriend.

Alaric, Sam and Dean walked towards the door after they finished organizing the arsenal and the four of us headed inside.

We all moved into the parlor and took empty spots on the couches by Damon and Castiel.

"So. I'm glad that's over." Rick stated after a moment with a small grin.

"Yeah. And we were pretty awesome back there." Dean smirked while sinking back into the couch.

"I don't know, it could have gone smoother if you didn't go in half assed." Sam said from where he sat across from his brother.

"What are you talking about? I don't do anything half assed!" Dean defended himself. I heard Damon chuckle at the exchange and the note popped into my mind again.

"Umm. You guys, I have to tell you something." I said while looking to the ground. There was a pause and by the lack of talking I knew I had their attention.

"What is it Stef?" Damon asked while sitting forward on the couch and I felt his gaze on me.

"I found something back at the warehouse that you might want to see." I said while standing and digging the note out of my back pocket. I pulled it out and handed it to my brother. He grabbed it reluctantly and studied it. He visibly paled and then looked at me confusedly.

"What does it say?" Sam asked after a moment or two.

"Till next time." Damon said while not looking at the others but at the ground. He suddenly stood up and started pacing in front of us.

"Damon?" Dean asked with a hint of concern in his voice. I staid standing and watched my brother. I realized I saw something on my brother that I never have before.

True fear.

"I don't want that to happen again. I can't survive it if it happens again. That was the closest to hell I've ever been. And that's saying a lot. I just _can't_!" Damon spoke as he paced and ran shaking hands through his own hair.

"Damon it'll be okay." Dean spoke as he stood, noticing Castiel and I were to shocked by Damon's behavior to try and help.

"No! It won't be! I can't be the hero. I'm not a hero. I'm not like you or Sam or Castiel or Rick or Stefan! I'm not meant to be good. I'm not suppose to be the good guy! I'm not _good enough _to be the hero that everyone keeps saying I'm meant to be!" Damon said as he turned to face Dean, who was approaching Damon like he would a wounded animal.

"Just take it easy Damon. We'll help you through this. No one said you had to do this hero gig alone." Dean said while placing a hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon stared at the hand and I thought he might hurt Dean for a moment but he didn't make a move.

"You don't get it. I'm not good enough. I'll never be good enough." Damon whispered as he stared at Dean's hand. Everyone else in the room seemed to hold their breath.

That's when Castiel snapped out of it and pushed himself up off the couch. Dean backed up a bit but was still standing near Damon. Cas walked up to Damon and put both his hands on either side of Damon's face and made him look at the angel, while still being gentle.

"Listen to me, Damon Salvatore. You are good enough. I know you better than anyone but your brother and I know you can handle this. It'll be hard but I know you'll prove that you're just as much of a hero as anyone. I told you once before that you are worth more than you thought. And I meant it. I love you and have complete faith in you. More faith than I've had in _anything_ for a very long time. We are all going to make it through this and I am not going to let anything bad happen to you." Castiel said while never looking away from my brothers face and not releasing his hold on him.

Damon took a moment to study his face but nodded.

Castiel moved forward and planted a light kiss on Damon's forehead before pulling away.

Damon smiled after a second.

"My Guardian Angel." He said while looking to Castiel.

"Your Guardian Angel." Cas agreed.

Castiel moved both his hand and grabbed Damon's with one and pulled him towards the couch.

Dean moved back to sit next to Sam, who gave Dean a questioning look before turning his attention back to the group.

"So what do we do now?" Rick asked while motioning exasperatedly with his hands.

"Well, first I have to call Caroline. Her and Jeremy went to the grill, after much persuasion when i called them in the car, so they didn't starve. Though she demanded I call once we got to the boarding house." I explained with a shrug.

"I meant about the note." Alaric said while raising an eyebrow.

"I think the best we can do is keep and eye on Damon." Sam suggested.

"Don't forget to watch out for everyone else. Don't want them to go through what I went through." Damon said from his spot on the couch.

He was now leaning with his back against Castiel's chest and had his legs pulled up onto the couch. Castiel hand a protective arm over his shoulder closest to the back of the couch, resting down across Damon's chest and a possessive hand curled on Damon's hip.

"Yeah. Of course. So we take all the usual precautions and try not to let anyone get tortured." Dean summed up.

"Sounds like a plan." I said from my spot, sitting on the arm rest by Damon's feet.

"Okay. Now that that's figured out, come on, Sammy, lets head back to the motel." Dean said while hitting Sam's leg before standing.

"Actually, maybe it'd be better if everyone stayed here at the boarding house." I said thoughtfully. Dean looked to me then around the parlor.

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Sammy? Damon, that all right with you?" Dean asked his brother and mine.

"Uh yeah, sure." Sam said with a 'why not?' Expression.

"I'm fine with that." Damon said, half asleep against his Angel.

"Okay. We'll head to the motel and get our stuff and check out." Dean said while heading towards the door.

"Can I catch a ride to my apartment? I have a few thing I need to grab." Rick asked while standing. Dean nodded in response.

"But we have to go now." Dean said impatiently. The three walked out the door and I was left in the parlor with my brother and Castiel.

Damon was now fully asleep and had both arms wrapped around Castiel's arm.

"I'll carry him upstairs. You get some rest. I know you need it." Castiel told me. He stood and scooped Damon up in his arms bridal style.

"Can't you just fly to yours and Damon's room?" I asked, not bothered by the fact that they shared a room.

"Healing him drained me but I have no problem carrying him." He explained. I nodded.

"Okay. Im gonna wait down here until they get back. Goodnight." I said while I sat.

He looked at me for a moment, looking a bit concerned.

I sighed.

"I promise I'll get some sleep later." I said.

The Angel nodded and walked out of the parlor.

I sat contemplating the fact that Castiel had been concerned for me all because of how much Damon cared for me.

I decided that 1 Castiel really did love my brother and 2 my brother is actually with a good person.

Unlike any of his other past boyfriends.

I sighed and sunk back into the couch.

I dared to hope that this would end well for Damon.


	20. Nightmares

Damon POV

The nightmares overtook my sleep with ease. All the memories from the warehouse haunted my few moments of rest.

But they didn't stay in control for long.

I was being torn to bits by a dull, rusty knife, when it all disappeared. All the pain and blood was suddenly gone.

I was now standing in front of a beautiful lake surrounded by trees and the sun hung low in the sky while puffy, fake looking clouds dotted the light crimson sky.

"Bad dreams?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I turned to see my angel standing close with concern written across his facial features.

"The worst. Where are we?" I asked while moving forward and wrapping my arms around him. Screw the scenery, I simply needed Castiel.

"In your head. You're still dreaming, but I am blocking out your nightmares and bringing us somewhere more peaceful." He said while encircling me with his arms, hands rubbing circles on my back and chin resting on my shoulder.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said as I borrowed my face in his shirt.

I normally wouldn't be this mushy, but we weren't in the real world and no one was here but us.

So why not escape reality and all the judge-y faces for a while?

"You won't have to be without me. I'll always be there for you, Damon. I promise." He said while moving his hand to my hair.

"Why does everyone expect me to be the hero? Why am I even fit to be a soldier in God's army?" I asked while pulling back just enough to see Cas' face.

"Forget about everyone else. I want you to focus on surviving this war. I told you why you are good enough. And like Dean said: no one said you had to do this alone." Castiel said while moving his hands to cup my face. I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes.

I opened them again and I was in my room. I was laying on my side and the first thing I got to see were two dazzling blue eyes watching me concernedly. I let out a groan and scooted myself over to him. Once I was close enough, he reached out and dragged me against his chest.

"Did we have to wake up so soon?" I asked while burrowing myself against him.

"It's been over 12 hours since you fell asleep, Damon. I can tell the others are going to start worrying soon." He stated

"Like who?" I asked stubbornly.

"Your brother, Alaric, Dean..." He started listing before I interrupted.

"Dean?" I asked skeptically.

"He seems to be warming up to you. Usually, he is prejudice against anything supernatural, but he tried comforting you last night. Maybe he believes that there's more to you than just a vampire." He said while beginning to rub my back again.

"Huh. Well, Winchester isn't that bad either." I said while pushing Castiel back and moving so I was straddling Him.

"Do we have to go down stairs right this minute?" I asked while leaning down and brushing my lips gently over the Angel's.

"I suppose not." He whispered as he brought his hands up and knitted his fingers through my hair. He pulled me down and deepened the kiss.

I moaned and ran my hands over his chest. Castiel quickly took control and started exploring my mouth with that skillful tongue of his.

It was slow but hot. We moved together and kept our little dance going.

Cas let out a low growl and nipped at my bottom lip playfully before planting deep kisses along my jawline and down my neck. He stopped on that sweet spot right over my artery and I tried and failed at stifling a gasp. He nibbled and tugged at the soft skin there before smoothing it down with his tongue.

Soon after, he bit down and a volt of pleasure-pain ran its course through my body. My hands tightened into fists around bunches of his crumpled shirt and then loosened again. I groaned and arched my neck as though asking for more. He complied and flipped us so he was now on top. He kissed his way further and bit over that spot once more before moving back up so his face hovered above mine.

"I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, because I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing..." He sang softly. I stared at him for a moment. "That is your favorite 'sappy' song, isn't it? I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith?" The angel asked after a moment.

"Yeah. It is. How did you know?" I whispered softly in return.

"I told you, I know you better than anyone, Damon Salvatore." He stated before leaning forward and kissing me sweetly. He continued to hum the song against my lips and I sighed out of content. "We should head down stairs." He said after he pulled away slightly.

I nodded.

Castiel leaned back so he was resting on his heels and he pulled me forward with him. He skillfully got us out of bed and wrapped and arm possessively around my waist. I looked over at him and smiled.

God, I loved him. Castiel noticed my gaze and glanced over. He flashed me a smile before he started walking towards the bedroom door with me plastered to his side.

We walked down stairs and into the parlor to find it surprisingly empty. Then we heard yelling from the kitchen and everything became clear.

"Dammit, Sammy! Why'd you take the last of the lucky charms?!" Dean's voice shouted over the rest of the noise.

"I didn't! There was still some after I got mine!" Sam shouted as we walked into the kitchen.

"I took the last of it." Stefan said from where he was leaning on the counter and holding his lucky charms protectively.

"What?! Why would you take- " Dean asked looking betrayed.

"Calm down. There's another box right here." Alaric said from where he sat on the counter while holding a box out to Dean. Sam was the only one actually sitting at the table. The older Winchester dashed over to the teacher and snatched the box.

He smiled victoriously and grabbed his bowl and the last little bit of the milk.

"Well, at least we have breakfast covered. Now tell me, did you people leave anything for lunch or dinner?" I asked sarcastically while leaning against Castiel a bit more.

"We were starving, okay?" Alaric groaned out before putting another spoonful of Cheerios in his mouth.

"That isn't very hard to figure out." Cas said while glancing around the kitchen at the empty cereal boxes. I chuckled then there was a casual knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sam said before bounding towards the door. He came neck a moment later and my smile vanished at the sight in Sam's hands.

"Damon, is that-?" Stefan faded out.

"What? It's just a black rose and a note. The note says its for Damon." Sam said while shrugging and passing it to me. I took it and looked at the note, and if I were alive, my heart would have stopped.

"What does it say?" Castiel asked from next to me.

"It says 'hope we didn't hurt you too much' in pen." I said numbly. The whole kitchen was quiet now and Stefan pushed away from the counter.

"It can't be! The only person who knows about your fascination with black roses, besides me and possibly Castiel is..." Stefan stopped. "Oh god." He mumbled.

"Yeah. It would be James." I said and the whole thing made more sense than I liked.

"Who's James?" Dean asked from where he stood in the middle of the kitchen, still holding the box of lucky charms.

I glance at him and knew I'd have to open that old wound.

"He's..."

TBC


	21. James

_**AN: Sorry it took so long! I had the worst case of writer's block. For all my stories. I hope you'll forgive me. **_

**_Warnings: mentions of abuse, and suggested non-con. _**

Damon POV

"Who's James?" Dean asked from where he stood in the middle of the kitchen, still holding the box of lucky charms in front of him with both hands, looking much like a worried child. I glance at him and knew I'd have to open that old wound.

"He's..." I paused, wanting to avoid this topic more than anything.

"What? You can tell us, Damon, especially if he had something to do with you being tortured." Sam said while standing from the kitchen chair and moving next to his brother who stood a few paces in front of me and Cas.

Stefan walked over to my side and put a hand in my shoulder.

"I'll tell them." He murmured while giving me a sympathetic look. I nodded and leaned a bit more into Cas. The Angel's grip had tightened around my waist and he had straiten up more than when we had entered the room.

"James is Damon's Ex. He was one of the more scum like ones." Stefan said with venom clear in his voice.

"Stefan-" I started but didn't get to finish.

"No, Damon. He was an abusive dick that didn't know the meaning of the word 'No'. You and I both know that we should have killed him back in the '80s." Stefan said sharply. I sighed.

"I should have ripped him piece by piece and buried him under three tons of concrete." Stefan growled.

"Wait, so this James guy, he beat you?" Dean asked while looking shocked.

"He had a very short temper and I was never one to listen." I said while studying the ground.

"That isn't all he did." Stefan grumbled but simply crossed his arms and went silent afterwards.

"How do we get rid of him?" Alaric asked while jumping off the counter and walking to stand in between Stefan and Dean.

"We kill him slowly and burn the remains." Castiel said from next to me.

"Wow, Cas, how about being a little more specific?" Dean said sarcastically.

"I will not stand for James touching or bringing any harm to Damon." He replied darkly. I looked up to him and saw how serious the Angel was. I looked back to the ground. I was very uncomfortable talking about James, even after twenty years.

"Okay. So... Are we just gonna hunt the guy?" Sam asked while scrunching his eyebrows together and looking genuinely curious.

"He is not a _guy_. Not even close to being human. But we are going to hunt him down like the animal he is." Stefan responded shortly. Sam nodded and Castiel's grip on my hip tightened. Not of anger, though. It felt more like he didn't want to let me go.

"I agree. The sooner he's gone, the sooner everyone will be a little safer." Castiel said moving his hand to my shoulder and squeezing gently. I put my hand on top of his. I looked up to the group and found them all staring at me.

"Are you okay Damon?" Alaric asked while looking deeply concerned.

"I haven't seen James for over twenty years and now he's trying to pull me back into that routine..." I trailed off with my thoughts.

"Wait, routine?" Sam asked while looking a little shocked.

"James was a sadistic Bastard. Couldn't go without having his "fun". You seem surprised that it wasn't my first time being tortured." I answered with a humorless grin.

"It will be the last time by James. I can assure you that." Stefan said while glaring at the ground. Everyone nodded.

I looked around and felt a little overwhelmed. They all were going after someone who wouldn't even come near them if it wasn't for me. It was my fault James was here and I'd be damned if I let Sam, Dean, Alaric, Stefan and Castiel clean up my mess.

"I agree that he needs to be staked, but I'm going to be the one that drives it through his heart." I said and they all went silent.

"Damon, we all can do this-" Dean started.

"No. I am going to do this. My mistake, my mess, my problem." I stated with my usual confidence, which I wasn't feeling.

"It's just as much our problem, Damon. I won't stand by and watch you get hurt. And I doubt anyone else wants to either." Cas said while letting me go and facing me, so we were inches apart but not touching.

"Really? I'm pretty sure our hunters are fine with one less vampire in the world." I said while turning to face him. I didn't want to fight with the Angel, but he should now that suicide missions tend to be my specialty. He must of read my mind because he suddenly looked utterly pissed.

"I agree. But that one less vampire will be James. We will kill him and will not lose anyone in the process." He said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. I stared at him for a moment. I wanted to hug him, but I had to do this.

"You think he's just gonna stand still and let us run him through with a stake? As soon as he thinks we're close, he'll run. But he won't stay gone. As soon as we are vulnerable, he'll make his move. And someone will be hurt. But if he thinks I'm playing along..." I trailed off, trying to get them to see my plan.

"Damon, No." Cas stated soon after I stopped talking. He dropped his arms to his side and took a half step forward.

"It's the best shot we have." I reasoned. He started shaking my head before I even finished.

"We can find another way." Dean said and I turned to him.

"Like what? Wait till he tortures someone else?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Like we finish this together. We can end him without any skin off our own noses. We just have to be careful about it." Dean said while trying to be convincing yet seemed to be fighting the urge to slap me for being ridiculous. I let my shoulders deflate and I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"Okay. We'll try it your way. But when someone turns up dead because I couldn't get rid of James, then we do this my way." I said seriously. I was actually glad that I didn't have to go near James alone.

"Okay. But good thing it won't come to that." Dean stated confidently with a half smile. I nodded slightly.

"Um hey Cas, can I talk to you upstairs?" I asked while turning and walking out before I got an answer.

I was in my room for about two seconds before I heard the Ruffling wings that sent a shiver down my spine.

"What is it, Damon?" Castiel asked once he showed up in front of me. He seemed more concerned than anything.

"Why do you care for someone like me? You're an Angel! And I'm just a mess up that is haunted by his past for the last century." I asked while hoping he didn't suddenly realize I was just wasting his time.

The Angel stared at me for a moment and I was actually scared he was going to leave me. For good.

But he just sighed. He took the last step that separated us and enclosed me in his arms. He hugged me tightly and turned his face into my hair.

"I have been watching over you since your mother passed. I have protected you and tried keeping you alive. I don't know when or why, but I do love you, Damon Salvatore." He said while running his hand through my hair in a comforting manner.

"I still don't see why." I sighed while putting my forehead against the Angel's neck.

"Then I guess you're going to have to trust that I need you." He hummed into my ear. I nodded slightly and we just stood there.

I could live with that for now. Plus, it's been a while since someone actually needed me. Though I doubt anyone does now either.


	22. Comfort

_**AN: I am so sorry. I need to get over this writers block! I am sorry again so I present you with fluff! I hope you enjoy. I really am sorry. About the late update and my... Writing... Okay. Enough of my babbling. Enjoy!**_

Damon POV

I woke up to gentle kisses being trailed along my face and warm arms enclosed around my midsection.

My back was pressed tightly against someone's chest. Someone that radiated warmth, familiarity, and safety. We were both undressed and stuck together like pieces to a puzzle.

I groaned and turned my head towards the soft press of lips.

"Cas, what are you doing?" I asked, sleepily. I got a soft hum in return and the arms that surrounded me tightened.

"I'm waking up my love so he can calm his anxious brother who is pacing down stairs." He replied with his lips brushing against my temple with every word. I groaned again.

"What is Stef worked up about now? And when did I fall asleep?" I asked groggily, while twisting around to look at my beautiful angel. He gave me a slight smile but the troubled look in his pretty eyes caught hold of my attention.

"Like all of us, he's worried about what James will do. Especially since the fact remains that he might try and make another move to harm you. It deeply upsets your brother." Castiel said while brushing the stubborn strands of bed head hair out of my face. He then let his palm rest gently on my cheek and scrunched his eyebrows together slightly.

I turned my head back a bit so I could press a small kiss on his palm. My angel sighed and moved to pulled me closer.

"You don't have to worry about me. I've been able to handle James' games for the last few decades. I'm more concerned about the ones I'm putting in the line of fire. Wait. You didn't answer when I fell asleep." I said while fully turning so my whole body towards him.

He moved so he was propped up on one elbow and held the side of his head in his hand. His other arms snaked around my waist to tug me closer. I went willingly and inserted one of my legs in between his.

"I will worry about you as long as I love you. That means I will forever have to worry about you." He paused and smiled before kissing my forehead.

I smiled back and noticed how I would be blushing if I were human but also how much of it lately is because of this Angel.

"You fell asleep four hours ago. No one blames you, it was a very stressful morning." Castiel explained, while not meeting my gaze. He instead stared down at the sliver of bed sheet that was between us.

"I don't remember falling asleep. I just remember asking why you love me and then you hugging me." I spoke, while watching the Angels reaction. He looked a bit guilty but in a chided puppy dog sort of way.

At last, he finally met my gaze.

"Cas, what did you do to me?" I asked, not angry since I could tell that I really needed that nap.

"I helped my beautiful vampire sleep." He whispered, moving forward to brush our lips slightly.

My guess was that he was testing to see if he was in trouble or not. I leaned forward and he must have took it as a good enough sign that I wasn't upset at him. He pushed further forward until I was fully spread out beneath him and he was straddling my hips. I moaned into his mouth and he growled in approval.

I shivered but the pleasured feeling was soon replaced with dread when the croak of a crow sounded from the open window.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked over to the window, hoping the bird was just wild and passing by.

My stomach dropped. The bird was standing on the floor in front of the giant window and staring at me and Castiel.

I could tell it was most likely compelled by the way it only watched us and didn't seem to have any interest in finding food or any other necessities.

Cas must have noticed my discomfort because he climbed out of bed and shooed the bird away before closing and latching the window. He turned back to me but paused as he saw me still staring at the window.

"Damon? It was only a bird," He said while moving forward enough to sit on the edge of the bed.

I was propped up on both my elbows and the shift of the bed made me look up to him. After I didn't respond any further, he gently cupped my face with both his hands.

"It was probably nothing." He said while locking gazes with me. I nodded and he smiled slightly and kissed me quickly but sweetly.

He pulled away after a moment but kept his hands on my cheeks and stroked back and forth with his thumbs.

I took a deep breath and nodded. He was probably right anyways. It wasn't like James to copy my tricks. Cas sighed and moved forward to put his forehead against mine.

"We should really calm down your brother now." He whispered. I groaned and I heard my Angel chuckle softly.

Suddenly, I flipped us so I was on top and had my Castiel pinned.

"Stefan can wait an hour or so." I stated cheekily. I smiled down at him as he figured out my plan. He grinned up at me.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting. He might have an anxiety attack." He responded. I lowered myself so I was lying flat against him. Our lips were about about an inch apart.

"Then we'll be quick." I murmured so our lips barely grazed each other. I felt Cas shiver a bit before I was being flipped back onto my back.

"Okay. It's been much too long anyhow." He growled and it was my turn to shiver. He returned to the kiss and ran his hands along my sides.

I groaned and turned my mind off and simply focused on my Angel and ignored anything having to do with James.

I knew then that Castiel was the only person who could make me forget all my problems.

And that he was right.

It had been much too long.


	23. Planning

Damon POV

I sighed happily, sprawled out with one arm over my head and one thrown across my stomach. Castiel laid next to me with his hands tangled together on his stomach and I could feel him staring at me. We both lacked clothing and the sheets were tangled hopelessly. I chuckled lightly before looking over to my angel.

"See anything you like?" I asked, cheekily. He smiled and got up and crawled towards me. He ducked his head down and kissed me softly but full of passion. Cas reluctantly pulled away an inch or so.

"Everything." He muttered, while smiling, even though his tone was serious. He kissed me again and I kissed back, not bothering to hide how much I adore him. Though, it's not like he doesn't already know what I'm thinking.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door the nervous shuffling of feet. I pull away from Castiel a bit and groan out of annoyance. I knew it wasn't fair to Stefan. Cas did tell me of my baby brothers concerns but I was hoping to ignore the current issue of my dick ex and catch up with my lover. But, apparently, it wasn't ever an option.

"I'll come down stairs in a few, Stef!" I shouted at the closed (and thankfully locked) door. I heard him mumble something about coffee followed by retreating footsteps. I looked back to Cas to find one corner of him mouth threatening to turn up. I stuck my lower lip out far in a pout. "Funs over." I said regretfully. Castiel nipped at my lower lip and smiled.

"We will just have to _make_ time for more fun later." He said before climbing out of bed and putting on the clothes he repaired from our first night. The suit, tie and trench coat were all nice and new again. Sadly, he had not fixed my favorite button up. But he's made up for it in other ways.

Ways that would make Stefan turn red and flee.

I smiled to myself before getting untangled from the sheets and getting up to shuffle through my wardrobe to find something to wear. I picked out my regular snug fitting pants and a black tee. I didn't feel like putting effort in dressing myself when I would much rather not be clothed at all. I walked over to the door and held it open for Cas before following him out.

We reluctantly made our way downstairs to find the other current boarding house residents busying themselves with mundane tasks. Sam was folding what could only be his clothes, Dean was eating a bowl of cereal, Alaric was sprawled out on a couch sleeping, and Stefan was reading a book that he'd no doubt read over a dozen times already. They glanced up at our entrance. All except Ric, that is.

"Hey look who decided to join the living." Dean remarked effort turning back to the task at hand. I chuckled a little and Cas tilted his head.

"Show some sympathy! Some of us aren't alive." I shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"So. What are we going to do about James?" Sam asked from where he stood by the couch. _Great_. Just the topic I so wanted to avoid.

"We agreed on taking him down together. So I guess first we'll have to draw him out. Make him think he has the upper hand." I suggested. Sam nodded and everyone started scheming up ways to execute the vague outline.

"Damon could make him think that they're striking a deal. Play along and then knock him down and out when he's most vulnerable. Pull his own con against him." Dean said after a few minutes of silence. It was my turn to nod. It was good plan. But the details are the most crucial part and had to be perfectly in place if we didn't want fallen allies on our hands.

"That could work. We just have to get the detailing perfect." Stefan spoke up before I could. I grinned and felt a surge of pride. I taught the boy well.

I felt eyes on me and glanced over to Castiel he looked troubled but my resent thought seemed to amuse him. I flashed a smile at him and he pulled me against his side so we were hip to hip. My smile widened ever so slightly. I returned my attention to the group.

"So. We have our move planned out. Now we just have to wait for James to make his. He'll contact us again and we'll find a way to make things move to our advantage." I concluded.

They all nodded. (Except Alaric. I'd have to ask Sam to fill him in.) I nodded again. The others went back to their tasks and I turned to Castiel. I leaned over to him and put my mouth by his ear.

"Wanna go to the grill?" I whisper. I know Stef could still probably hear me but I knew he'd ignore it.

I pulled back enough to see my angel smile slightly and nod. I returned the smile and grabbed his hand and we made our way out of the boarding house.


End file.
